


By Flash and Thunder

by Astral_Sea



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beard Brian May, Breaky - Freeform, Closeted Character, College, Coming Out, Depressed Brian May, F/M, M/M, Mentions Of Bodily Harm, Mentions of Past Slavery, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Mermaids, Mermen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Roger Taylor, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Uni Brian May, Vacation, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Sea/pseuds/Astral_Sea
Summary: “... Human ...?” Roger’s eyes widened. The arms wrapped around him suddenly felt more like being captured instead of comforting like it had been seconds ago. Forcefully pushing his body away and wincing when he felt the cuts on his tail ache.Except it wasn’t his tail.He had legs.{The mermaid AU no one wanted but I wrote }





	1. Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This took me DAYS to write, but I’m so happy with this chapter and I really really hope you guys like it. Side note... this is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea (Missio)

_It was their fault._

_Their instincts had overtaken their more gentle nature. It all started long before the sea set it's ruling. When the merfolk could do as they please. Swimming in schools or alone if they that was what they wanted. Perching on rocks, admiring their appearance in the reflective glass that would come floating to the bottom of the sea, and singing their beautiful songs. Drivings sailors into the rocky waters before feeding on them. Using their voices to guide the sailors right to their little caverns and hideouts. Playing with their food like a predator would, pawing at them with a demented smirk on their faces._

_This was before ruling came into play and the humans no longer had to fear the merfolk nor the sea. The first ruling king reconciled with the humans among the island during a large feast. Letting the humans see the mermaids and mermen they had once feared weren't the blood thirsty creatures they once used to be._

_Or so the king thought._

_Till merfolk started disappearing from his kingdom. Young children, women, it didn't matter they were all disappearing one by one. The boats closing in on the palace itself. It was then the king knew it was the humans behind the disappearances, torturing his people by tearing they vocal cords. The same that had once had the humans at their mercy before sewing them back up haphazardly. Returning most of the children to the sea and keeping the mermaids for entertainment while the mermen, unless someone paid high enough, would be used as a delicacy for those with an expensive pallet._

_Those who returned would often be found swimming aimlessly, shaking in fear without a voice to save themselves or to tell their king of the frightening events. How the humans would take them from seas or lead them away while on land. Cruel words spat at them as they were left without water longer than the merfolk could handle, most dying before the humans came back for them. Those that were unlucky enough to survive the dehydration forced upon them were given water days later then be dragged on boats as entertainment. Forcing them to dance and serve like slaves._

_The king did not allow this to go on for long before he came up with a plan to keep his people safe. He forced them all into hiding. Forbidding his people from speaking with the humans, going near the surface, or going on land. They were told to stay at the very depths of the sea, hiding out in deep caves and long forgotten boats._

_Until many generations later when a new king took rule with his open minded wife who wanted to make a difference. To make it so the mermaids and mermen no longer had to hide, but could live in peace with the humans. Convincing her husband took many sneaky trips to the surface._

_"Michael, I've told you the humans have changed. They aren't how they used to be." The petite women chastised her husband, their feet sinking into the still warm sand; the sun having set long ago along the horizon. The couple walked together, their hands clasps together._

_Michael sighed, a gentle smile on his hardened face. "I suppose you're right," eyes wondered from his wife's face to the boardwalk in the distance. Lights flashing, children playing, and families walking along peacefully, "it's been such a long time since I was on land."_

_They had spent the better half of the day along the shore, being careful to avoid the water, before moving to the boardwalk to enjoy the music and games._

_"Do you think," she started hopefully, "the rule can be lifted?" The blonde saw how unsure her husband was. Always putting the safety of his people before fun and exploration. "I mean just imagine taking Roger and Clare here," Winifred smiled at the young children running along the sand just a few meters away from them._

_The older man laughed wholeheartedly, "Roger would be getting into a lot of trouble up here." And the women couldn't help but laugh along knowing her mischievous little flounder would be terrorizing the locals as soon as he grew legs to do so._

_Silence settled between the two before Michael spoke up again, "I think lifting the rule would be... good. The humans seemed to have changed quite a bit from the old days and our people should know that. That we no longer have to live in fear of being caught or hunted nor do the humans have to fear of us attacking them as we had in the dark ages."_

_Winifred all but squealed at the news, excited at having the chance to show her children that there was much more than just the sea. Then just sticking with your school, keeping away from the beautiful sights the humans have created, never being able to enjoy the music they make or the food they eat. There was nothing to fear anymore._

_Or so they thought._

_They swam back to their little kingdom, Winifred humming a lovely song she had heard coming from the speakers of one of the piers. Eyes crinkling and heart swelling when her husband started to swim around her in a dance. Swaying to the sound of her humming until the two were dancing and laughing together. Complete unaware of the ship floating ominously above them. The ship casting a foreboding shadow over the laughing couple._

_Then the net was released._

_A gasp, a hysterical thrashing, and then a horrible cry was what knocked Michael from his playful swimming. Finding his wife no longer beside him, but being lifted away from him and up to the surface. "Winnie," It was a whisper on his lips. Frozen in absolute fear with his heart pounding in his ears._

_"Michael!" The shriek had the older man flying into action. Swimming as fast as he could to his wife, grabbing at her hand and trying with all his might to break the net or even pull it back to the sea. Hands trembling and body shaking._

_It was far to late._

_"It's not working," he was frantic, "just... just hold on. I can- We can pull the net back and call for help-" Winifred shook her head, dread filling every pore._

_"There's no use, Michael. It's too late."_

_The man shook his head, tears mixing into the water. "Don't say that. I can' t do this without you..."_

_"Take care of Roger and Clare, Michael."_

_Michael held on to the net until the moment it broke through the water, the blonde women smiled sadly before forcefully pushing him back into the sea. Hoping he wouldn't be found by the sailors before he could get away._

_She couldn't have her children growing up without parents nor could she leave her people with no guidance._

_The men aboard smiled a sickening smile once her body landed none to lightly on the boat, "Looks like we caught one, boys. She'll sell for a hefty price."_

They have three rules that must be followed at all times or you will be forced to face the consequences.

**1\. Never break the surface**  
**2\. No going on land for any reason**  
**3\. Absolutely no interactions with the humans**

It was drilled in their heads from the moment they are born. Parents, grandparents, siblings, neighbors, and merfolk alike making sure to remind you any chance they got. Telling stories of the past of fisherman catching innocent merpeople in their horrible nets, trapping and killing them with no remorse. Stories of missing merpeople due to curiosity, leaving their school to explore only to go missing and become another story for the merfolk to scare the next generation. Haunting tales of the past about their enslavement and the horrible things expected of them or be cooked up and served on a plate.

They never failed to remind and scare the merpeople away from land. Telling the children from a young age about the horrible pain a merperson goes through to grow their legs, how one drop of water will have them turning back which risks them getting caught by the humans. Being killed on sight if caught or even worse.

Roger, however scary the stories seemed, had always been curious. From a young age he had always wanted to go up to the surface. Dreams about meeting the humans, eating their food, walking on legs, dancing to their beautiful songs. It was only a dream since his father had set such strict rules due to his mum's passing. His father leaving him holed up in his room or the castle. Watching the other mermen and mermaids swim around and play joyful games.

It wasn't fair.

Due to his curiosity of the humans and their culture, the king had to restrict his son. Afraid he may end up with the same horrible fate Winifred fell many years ago. This, however, caused Roger to resent him further. Drawling into himself and becoming more distant as the years went on. Yearning for someone his age to talk to and relate to. Michael had noticed the change when it was almost too late, finding Roger trying to sneak out of the castle with an unreadable expression stretched over his face.

"Where are you going, Roger?" Michael voice boomed in the stillness of the night, shaking Roger to the very bone. He steeled himself, straightening his back to make himself appear bigger than his petite frame made him seem.

"Out. You can't hold me in here like some kind of prisoner." The blonde spat, resentment clear in his eyes.

The king glared at his son, "I'm doing this for your own protection. Your mum-"

"Mum wouldn't have wanted me or Clare to be locked up in the palace and you know that." He had heard the excuses more than once. It was only to keep them safe, it was in their best interest, blah blah blah. Roger was sick of hearing the excuses. Wanting to go out and experience the sea again like they had done so many times as children. Clare only a little guppy back then, Michael keeping close eye on her so she wouldn't go off too far while Winifred teased her son playfully.

He missed those days.

"What do you know?" His voice grew louder, the calm of the water disrupted by the fight that was inevitably going to happen. "You are still a mere guppy, Roger. You know nothing about the real world."

"That's because you won't LET me know what the real world is. You have me and Clare encased in some protective bubble and I'm sick of it." Roger's fists were clenched, jaw tight.

"Go to your room or I will drag you back myself." Michael had no room for childishness.

Roger turned his back to his father, head low. Knowing he meant it, the blonde swam away defeated. Burying himself under the cloth of his blanket and curling in on himself.

After that Freddie was brought into the palace to watch over Roger to make sure the boy didn't try to leave again as well as bringing in a friend for the young merman. Clare having a school of her own friends with the ample amount of freedom she was gifted after the fight between Roger and Michael.

At first the two didn't get along. At least Roger had some sort of resentment to the darker haired merman. Knowing his father just wanted to keep a watchful eye over him. And maybe the fact the older man had been allowed to swim where he wanted, explore the sea and go on amazing adventures was what really irritated the blonde the most. Wanting to experience the sea to the fullest knowing all the beautiful treasure and interesting people he could meet. It wasn't until Freddie decided to share these adventures with the younger merman did he decide the boy wasn't so bad. Eyes growing in pure glee when Freddie brought jewelry from the humans he and his family had collected. Golds and silvers with beautiful stones inside peeked Roger's curiosity of the humans further.

"I want to go up there, Fred." They lay together on his bed, looking at the stone ceiling. Roger laying his head on the older boy's chest with the other combing through his hair.

"I know, Darling. Maybe one day."

That had been almost five years ago. Before girls stalked the palace halls in hopes of marrying the blonde prince. Batting their lashes and hanging onto him like a leech while trying to fight the other girls off with harsh glares and the occasional hair pulling.

Roger didn't want to marry any of them. Dreams of leaving the castle and traveling the seven seas at the forefront of his mind.

"So, you're really going then?" The brunette plopped down on their shared sofa, pulling a textbook into his lap and setting the mug full of freshly brewed tea down. "Going to leave me behind to fend for myself?" John was only joking of course, but he couldn't help feeling a little upset at his friend's departure.

Brian had been putting off the idea of leaving London for a bit to take a break from his studies and get some fresh air. Everything seemed to be... too much now. Homework piled up, he was forced to work long hours at the pub down the road which meant less time for his studies, on top of volunteering and trying to start a band with his flatmate.

It started out as something he could handle, relishing in the challenge of balancing his studies while still having a social life and making enough income so they didn't get kicked out of their flat. Not that John wasn't bringing in money, but they decided it would be easier to spilt their earning between each other. Putting aside what they'd need to keep their flat, groceries (which was becoming an up hill battle with Brian moving to a more vegetarian lifestyle), and then whatever little things they needed.

Then the guitarist decided to volunteer at the animal shelter a little ways away from their flat after seeing the posters around London of sad looking animals, limps missing and horribly sad stories. Taking up most of his free time, so by the time he made it back to the flat (covered in animal fur from giving them all the love they deserve and taking care of them that Brian knew John would complain about) John had dinner already on the table. Picking at the last of his plate while music drifted in from the lounge area, a soft melody to fill the silence.

Brian would mutter a, "Sorry, they really needed my help today.", before giving a tired smile and moving to his room to start on his coursework. An hour or two would go by before John, ever the thoughtful flatmate, would bring a plate of food that he heated up and leave it on the desk. Lit only by the lamp sitting on the wooden surface. John would only remind Brian, "make sure you eat. Your mum would kill me if I let you get any skinner, ya know.", before peeking at the coursework shattered around and leaving Brian to finish.

The routine lasted the better half of the year before Brian started to fall off. Professors started to demand longer and more thought out papers, the pub lost more than a few servers, and the shelter was flooded with strays that needed help. On the days he would work, which was four out of the seven days with shifts that felt like they lasted forever, he would go straight to the flat. Getting as much of his paper as he could done before getting into his uniform and walking to work. And the days he didn't he spent the better half of his day after classes at the animal shelter, not being able to say no to the staff even when the circles under his eyes deepened and his bones started to ache.

Sleep started to become less and less important. Finding himself sleeping for a mix of three to four hours before rolling out of bed and rushing out to make sure he didn't miss a lecture. Half asleep, he tried to focus on taking notes. A nice girl, Chrissie, taking pity on him and letting him borrow his notes on the bad days. Meals became optional, snacking on protein bars and water during the short period of time he had to himself. The last to go was hygiene. Brian found time to shower, but they were short and to the point. Brushing his teeth as quickly as he could and putting off shaving as that was a time waster that he couldn't afford.

It wasn't that big of a deal, it seemed, the girls seemed to like it. Getting looks he never got before which he still wasn't sure if that was because of his growing stubble, the fact that he blindly threw on clothes and hoped for the best, or because of the circles that seemed to only get bigger.

As soon as his parents came to visit, his mum had almost fallen over at the sight of her only son working himself to the bone. His cheek bones seemed to be sharper, collar bone seemed to poke from his skin more, and even the brightest of smiles couldn't hide how tired he was.

"Brian Harold May," Barely into the flat Ruth gathered her son into her arms, "you have gotten so thin."

John grimaced. The bassist had seen how thin Brian was getting, watching him stop caring for himself. The plates he would bring in close to midnight when he would stumble in from work looking half dead would go almost completely uneaten. The razor unused, his room becoming a mess it had never been.

It had taken a visit from his parents and a long talk with John, who had to force him to sit still for more than a minute so they could talk, before he decided a break would be for the best. Letting the shelter know first that he wouldn't be able to help them for a few months while he was away and then going to the pub to put his two weeks in.

John and Brian had both agreed he would finish this semester out before going to Brighton to get the long needed break he deserved. Helping the older boy however he could which meant picking up a few more shifts at the record shop he worked at (ignoring Brian's protests).

And finally, after two months of planning and getting everything together, Brian was finally leaving.

"I'm sure you can handle it, John. Just try not to burn the flat down while I'm gone." Brian's smile still wasn't quite reaching his eyes and his bones still held that dull ache, but it was progress. John elbowed his side playfully with a laugh.

"Oh yes, I'm sure the one who has been cooking all year will be the one to burn the house down." He stayed sarcastically. "Better hope places delivery out there or you may be in some trouble."

It was Brian's turn to chuckle, "you might just be right."

It was his last day in their flat before he would leave for Brighton bright in early the next morning. John shifted nervously next to the older boy, trying to focus on his coursework but finding Brian to be distracting. Ok, so, maybe since John had moved into the flat after the two hit it off he had the smallest school girl crush on the guitarist.

It all started a couple of weeks into talking care of Brian. Every time he would bring the older boy a plate of food after he would shuffling into his room Brian would send a soft tired smile his way before returning to his coursework. When the guitarist  wasn't busy they'd spend time playing together or sit on Brian's bed while the boy studied the star map he had. Heart thumping when John saw how the boy's eyes would light up when asked about a cluster.

The small things had made him fall flat for Brian and by the time he realized it was too late. John had thought about it since the moment they planned his leaving, as he saved up money for rent so he didn't have to work as hard over his break, he had thought about just telling him. Hoping that would help him get over the stupid crush before he phoned Brian in Brighton to hear he'd found a beautiful girl there.

It was now or never.

Thinking of all the ways to do it only one seemed the best, knowing his voice would be lost in the anxiety in admitting the feels he'd had for longer than he realized.

"Brian?" John's voice was uncharacteristically soft, having gotten comfortable and losing his shyness around Brian long ago.

The older boy looked up and met soft chocolate, reading over a pamphlet his mum had brought over a week prior. Brian could practically see the anxiety shaking John to the very core and his eyebrows furrowed. "You right, Mate?"

And John leaned in and crushed their lips together.

"Presenting Dominique Beyrand," the guards moved aside and a beautiful mermaid swam forward. Bowing before the king before turning to meet the eyes of the prince.

Roger straightened from his slouched position in his seat beside his father as soon as the girl was revealed to him. From the moment their eyes met the price thought she was breathtaking. Long brunette hair fanning out around her, soft eyes casting an even softer smile his way, and her tail was a soft coral pink.

The king took notice if this and smiled before turning back to the girl waiting patiently in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dominque. This, as you know, is my son Roger."

The blonde smiled politely, swimming from his seat to position himself in front of her. Hand extended out for a friendly shake, "it's a pleasure, Dominque."

And her smile widened as they shook hands, "indeed, my prince."

It bothered the young merman to know his father was finding joy in the fact that he actually liked one of the girls presented to him, but couldn't blame it or take it out on her. Freddie helped balance out the feeling of annoyance when Roger saw the encouraging smile he was sending his way.

Roger could bite this bubble if it meant getting to know the first princess who hadn't thrown herself at him. Looping their arms together before leading the princess to one of his favorite places in the palace. It was a little secluded area his mum loved to spend time in when things became stressful or she wanted to be alone. Having been taken to the little spot by her once or twice to look up at the night sky together. It was a small little circle shaped room with a dome over it to keep unwanted visitors out.

"You know," he started to break the comfortable silence, "you're the first girl who didn't throw herself at me the moment she saw me." At seeing Dominique's frown, he went on quickly, "it's a good thing. I don't want someone like that."

The smile that returned to her face had Roger's lips twitching into a smile.

"Honestly," they sat on the sand together close enough for their tail fins to brush, "My father is the one who pushed me to meet you." The mermaid sighed, "No offense to you I'm sure you're great and I mean you're a lot less of a barnacle than I thought you'd be so that's something. I just don't think I'm ready for marriage especially to someone I don't know."

Roger could understand that seeing as he was in the position to marry even if he didn't want to. "No offense taken. I don't want to marry anyway. I-" he wasn't sure why but he felt like he could trust her, "I want to travel the sea. My father hasn't let me set fin out of the palace since the day my mum died."

Dominique nodded sadly, remembering the queen and having heard stories from her parents about how hard she had fought for change. Just so the merfolk no longer had to hide. "I'm sorry about your mum, that must have been hard." She shuffled closer and lay a hand on Roger's.

"That was ages ago, but thank you."

And they talked. It was the first time he had spoken with someone outside the castle who wasn't just trying to talk to him in hopes of becoming queen. Dominique was lovely as well. Listening to him talk about going up to the surface and enjoy the humans like they had once long long ago. She didn't seem bothered by the idea of him wanting to leave the castle, like she was going to run off to the king and tell him. Just sat with him and listened, inserting her own tales which had Roger laughing harder than he had with anyone besides Freddie.

They fell into a comfortable silence almost an hour later, just looking up at the sky that was turning a beautiful shade of orange with yellows and purples mixed in. "You're right lovely, you are." Roger said after a moment, sharing a smile between them both.

"So are you, my prince."

The blonde had heard about kissing, mostly from Freddie, but had never experienced it himself. Curiously he leaned forward ever so slowly, watching with half lidded eyes as Dominique followed and soon their lips met. Pressed together in a soft, awkward kiss.

She pulled away with a wholehearted laugh, "you've never kissed." It was a statement that had Roger blushing for the first time in his life.

"Sorry." He muttered and she immediately felt bad.

"No, no it's fine. Here... just follow my lead, ok?"

And he did. They moved together, her hands pulling his up and on her waist before wrapped her own arms around his neck. Roger only pulled away for a second to catch his breath, their eyes meeting before he leaned in to capture her lips. Trying his best to take lead and just go with it.

She didn't mind.

It was another moment before they pulled away fully and out of breath. Both smiling breathlessly at each other.

"Ms. Bayrand," It was one of the guards, "your hour is up. It's time for you to take your leave." He poked his head into the room, a nervous look on his face at having to interrupt the prince and leaving as quickly as he had came.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." The brunette spoke first, moving from the sand floor and pulling Roger up with her.

"Guess so," his eyes were downcast and smile was gone.

Dominique pulled his chin up, "hey don't look so upset. That's suppose to be me." They shared a laugh.

"It's just you're the first person I've talked to besides Fred who actually listens and... just gets me. Its a nice change so not having you around is just..."

She pecked his cheek, "well you know how to keep me around, but Roger," The brunette paused before continuing once she knew she had the prince's full attention, "find a way to follow your dream. You won't be happy here unless you do."

The guard, someone different from the last, yelled for Dominique to hurry up before leaving them alone again. After saying one last goodbye, she left. Her words ringing around in his head the moment she was out of sight.

Brian kissed back without thinking, feeling touch starved and craving for another person’s touch. Pulling the younger man in without a care which had John tangling his fingers in curly hair. Pushing against each other and gasping for air. John let the older boy take complete control, ending up completely in his lap.

Only when John let out the softest moan when a nip was given to his bottom lip did Brian pull away as if shocked. Eyes wide and hands moving away from the younger boy’s waist.

“Brian?”

“John, I- I’m sorry.... I’m shouldn’t-“ John quickly pushed himself away from Brian, standing above the flustered guitarist. “John-“

“No, I get it. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” His gaze immediately dropped and before Brian could get a word out he was muttering goodnight and shutting his bedroom door. Locking it behind him and flopping down on his bed. Face completely red and heart thumping loudly in his ears, eyes welling up with tears from the embarrassment.

Brian had tried for almost a half hour to get the young boy out so they could talk, but he wouldn’t budge. Only giving up when he decided there was no use. If John didn’t want to talk right now then he would wait until the morning. With a sigh he shuffled back to his room to finish packing up the few things he hadn’t put into his suitcase.

That next morning, when Brian moved to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast before getting into the first bus, John had already left. Leaving a note about not wanting to wake up on his way out to class and how he’d phone after work. Putting off their talk even further. That left Brian to sort out his thoughts by himself.

Why would John kiss him?

Why did he kiss back?

Brian had never thought himself to be gay. Maybe a bit curious from time to time, but never brave enough to act on it. Having pushed those thoughts down after graduating secondary. Instead he pushed his nose in a book and ignored anything and everything to do with sexuality. Only having had one girlfriend who had said he was too emotionally distant for him.

Whatever that meant.

"I know you aren't going to like it, but I'm not going to stay cooped up here for the rest of my life with some whiny princess hanging off my arm." Roger rummaged through his things. "I'm going out there. I'll explore the sea and be back before my father dies." It took him a bit of searching before he find what he was looking for. Twin conch shells gifted to him by Clare many years ago.

"Darling," Freddie sat on the edge of Roger's bed, "I knew from the day I met you nothing anyone says is going to keep you locked up here and from what I remember of the Queen I doubt she would have allowed it."

The blonde smiled, tail that matched the color of the sky flicking happily. "Really?"

And the older man couldn't help but smile at the childlike behavior, "of course, Rog." Throwing the conch to the darker haired man, he smiled. "Where did you find one of these? They're rare around the kingdom nowadays."

Roger shrugged, "Clare gave it to me as a gift and haven't gotten a chance to use it yet. I figured we could keep in touch like this so you can let me know what's going on here and I can let you know I'm alright."

"I suppose this means you plan to go up on land?" The older merman knew what the conch was used for having been told by his mum when he was just a boy. They were only used when merfolk went on land to get in contact with whoever had the matching shell.

The king had ordered their destruction after the passing of his wife.

And Roger would. Enjoying the music, the food, and the culture for a few days before swimming back to the kingdom and being married off to someone he could care less about. Ruling over a kingdom he didn't even know with people he hasn't had the chance to meet.

"I need to experience everything before I'm tied down here, Fred. You have to understand?"

Freddie nodded almost sadly, knowing the dangers of going on land. "I know, Darling."

It wasn't until night had fallen and the sea had become a deep blue did the two even think about sneaking out of Roger's room. Moving down the halls as silently as they could while narrowly ducking the night guards were getting into position for their shift. Roger knew every blind spot the palace had so, sneaking out wasn't exactly a challenge especially since they had waited long after the king had retired to his chambers.

"You better come back safe, Darling or we'll both be in trouble." Freddie scolded playfully and Roger smiled.

"I simply won't allow you to be beheaded, Fred. I'll come back as a kraken and rescue you from your execution."

Freddie stuck his tongue out, "Oh ha ha, get out of here before I change my mind."

They shared a quick hug before Roger carefully swam out of the palace for the first time since his mum's death. Keeping low to the bottom of the sea to keep out of eyesight and hopefully blend enough to go undetected by the fish brains who guarded the palace. Anxiety pumping through his veins overpowered by the feeling of excitement. Conch held close to his chest as he broke free from palace grounds and was finally out.

Finally free.

Freddie knew, before the sun had set warmth to the water, that the next morning would be a nightmare. The king would be in a complete rage and he would be the first suspected to let the prince escape. That was why he spent the entire night thinking of a cover of where he was during the time of Roger's disappearance. Finding the easiest and most convincing story being the two had gotten into a heated fight and Freddie had returned to his room early into the night. Before the king had even returned to his chambers.

It wasn't unbelievable seeing as everyone from the palace knew Roger's tamper. Saying the wrong thing could send the young prince into a fight of rage. Doors slamming and the blond's voice echoing through the palace for everyone to hear.

So, when he woke to feel the current shifting and the one clear sky quickly rumble grey, he knew he would need to act quick. Slowly his racing heart and pretending to be sleeping. Freddie did not wake until the king came barreling into his tiny room, guards following closely behind him with the royal serpent slithering his way into the room.

"My king," Freddie knew his faked yawn went over the heads of everyone, "what is it?" He moved quickly to position himself before the towering figure. Michael looked as though someone may not make it to dawn, trident tight in his fist.

"Where is my son? I know you two are mates and-"

The smaller merman gasped, a look of horror crossing his face. "What do you mean? The prince should be in his room where I left him."

"He's gone. His room was left in a mess, but his body is no where in sight." Michael moved so their faces were inches apart.

Freddie knew this next part was crucial if he wanted to push the suspicion off of him. "The prince and I had gotten into a fight about his marriage situation. You know how he has been during this process. After yesterday's embarrassment to the lovely princess I advised him to change his attitude and pick a bride. He said he would simply leave the palace which I advised against and It ended with us going our separate ways."

The serpent, Paul, spoke next, "If he had said he was planing to leave the palace why did you not alert the king."

"Please, Darling, the prince claims he will leave the palace on a daily basis. Do you want me to bother the king every time Roger has said it as a threat?"

Suspicion, he knew, would not be off him but he had bought Roger sometime. And himself he hoped.

It was strange. Stepping off the bus with his single suitcase of clothing in one hand and acrostic in the other to find the island almost deserted. The last time he had been to Brighton it was bursting with people. Kids running around and playing games in the street and on the sidewalk, bike riders pedaling down the road with headphones in or in a deep conversation with the person next to them, and couples walking hand in hand. Now, though, the townspeople were the only souls around. Hotel staff frantically pushing furniture into pools and boarding up the windows.

Horns were blasting from every direction, people in a hurry to get somewhere and from what Brian could see it was off the island. The traffic building up quickly. One look at the sky told Brian all he needed to know. He grabbed his things and walked quickly to the beach house that ended up being cheaper than a hotel would have been. Bumping into an older man packing up his suv outside.

Brian helped steady the man, “I’m sorry. Didn’t see you there.”

The older man waved him off, “don’t worry about it boy. I see you’re packing up like the rest of us. Good thing too, that crazy hurricane looks to be closing in.” Wrinkled hands came up to shut the trunk before turning back to the very confused guitarist.

“No I actually was planning to stay...” Brian paused to look along the shore, watching the waves violently crash into the sand. Dragging any who dare to swim back into the depths of the ocean. “Hurricane? I didn’t hear anything on the news.” That would explain why the roads were clear coming onto the island and why the locals seemed so frantic.

The old man smiled, wrinkles deepening. "It just seemed to come from nowhere.” He moved to open the driver door of the grey suv, an older woman waiting in the passenger sit. Shawl drawn over her shoulders and a nervous look stretched over her worn face.

“Come now, love. We have to hurry before they close the bridge.”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” he waved her off before turning back to Brian. “We could give you a lift. Can’t imagine you want to be stuck on the island.”

Brian thought about it. Only for a moment before shaking his head and smiling. “Thank you for the offer, but I think I’ll tough this one out.”

“Alright, keep save young man and be careful.” The old man slowly pulled himself into the driver side and shut the door, turning the engine on before rolling the window down. “And young man.”

“Yes?”

“Stay away from that ocean... there’s somethin’ there that’s just not right.” He seemed frightened, like he had seen something he shouldn’t.

“Of course, thank you again and drive safe.” The couple left after that. Barreling down the road and out of sight from Brian, who continued the short walk to the quint little home he’d be staying in for the rest of his vacation.

It was a cute little home cream in color with a rocking chair out on the porch and the flower bed full of bloomed flowers. He shuffled through his pocket before pulling a simple silver key and unlocking the door. Slipping off his clogs and sitting his suitcase down. It wasn’t much, but it was perfect for him.

A small lounge with an older looking sofa and a coffee table lay in front of him. The hall itself leading inside only being a tiny little space. There was a television sitting on top of the coffee table with a quite outdated remote to go with it. A quaint little kitchen was to his left. Perfect for one or two people and big enough to cook a decent meal in. Shuffling through the little home he found the single bedroom with a queen sized bed and a little side table. The walls a simple white with seashell trimming.

It was perfect.


	2. I Descend Upon Your Earth From The Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger was going to break to the surface. 
> 
> All he had to do was swim up. Nothing too special. So, why was he so nervous?
> 
> The stories from when he was young still were floating around in his head. What if a boat came and captured him in a net? The staff of the palace had told him over and over that the surface was bad. That the humans were all malicious creatures not to be trusted. 
> 
> But those were all stories, so why was his heart still pounding against his chest? Anxiety shaking him to his very core. 
> 
> They were just stories. 
> 
> Snapping his head quickly back in forth to check for boats as well as onlookers. 
> 
> Then he broke the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is actually interested in this fic, but that’s ok this one has honestly been the easiest and most fun to write. Based off my love for the ocean, beach, and mermaids. Plus have you ever seen aquamarine? Loooove that shit 
> 
> Anywaaay if anyone is actually reading this note or even this story thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you enjoy this one!

Brian decided, after a moment of taking in the silence of the small room and far too empty walls, it would be best to get some food before the storm moved any closer. Preventing him from eating until it passed seeing as he hadn't exactly packed groceries with him. Hoping something would be opened, he shoved the key into his pants pocket after making sure the door was locked tight before walking down the concreted path.  Acoustic strung on his back as he silently wished he had brought his headphones with him.

Who knows how far he'd have to go to find somewhere to eat seeing as most of the locals had fled at the news of a storm.

The guitarist walked in long strides, keeping his eyes peeled and trying his best to focus on his task. It was difficult when the thing that had been at the back of his mind kept pushing to the surface. Trying to bring just enough light onto it to make Brian fall deep into a sea of consciousness. Getting lost as he always did when he was alone with his thoughts. That's why Brian tried to listen to music when he was alone to help clear his mind of any unimportant thoughts.

It was still hard not to think about John. How the boy had willingly put himself out there and kissed him. His brain couldn't wrap around the fact he had kissed back with little hesitation. Brian knew it was simply due to the fact he hadn't kissed anyone in ages with how busy he had been let alone go out on dates or even hook up with someone. It wasn't like it was hard in this age of technology, but he couldn't work up the courage to put himself out there.

Bumble, Tinder, Plenty of Fish; Brian had tried them all, not that he would ever admit it if asked. Had even snuck out on a date or two, but the girls were all so bland or looked nothing like their profile. Photoshop and facetune being apart of everyday social media makes it hard to find someone who hasn't lied about one feature or another. Even the girls who were interesting enough to stay for dinner and looked mostly like their pictures, Brian couldn't find one thing attractive about them. Mentally nor physically, the guitarist found them more and more uninteresting as the date went on. Wondering why he had even swiped on or started talking to said girl anyway.

It wasn't like that with John though.

Of course John was cute, but in a freshman way. He was fresh out of secondary and finally smacked in the face with reality. Working hard to get his degree as well as keeping money in his pocket. The younger boy was smart, finding interest in the way he spoke about building things and his love for the classics finding an easy connection there. His cheeks were a lovey pink when he blushed and Brian couldn't help zoning in on John's bottom lip when he sucked it into his mouth nervously.

The kiss was something too.

It was soft and unsure until it wasn't. Becoming hungry and John instantly submitting and letting Brian lead. Chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath while trying not to pull away and break the magic.

Brian would have slept with him if he hadn't realized what he was doing.

Never in his life had he kissed another boy nor had he ever had a kiss quite like that. It was nice and different and everything he didn't expect it to be. Something warm spreading in his chest when his finger tips had glazed over his kiss swallow lips once John left him completely stunned.

He wasn't gay.

He had never been gay.

What was happening to him.

Luckily enough for Brian a pub came into view. A small building that stuck out on the street corner like a sore thumb. Not quite fitting in with the beach atmosphere. The lights were on, dimly lit and just barely visible through the acrylic windows. Green fading into view even from outside. With his stomach grumbling, his long legs helped carry him quickly across the street and into the small pub.

It was even smaller inside. High booths sharing a wall with the door while tables were scattered around in a way it didn't feel cluttered. The bar was the first thing you saw when you walked in with an overhead shelf of bottles full of every alcoholic drink you could think of. Wine glasses hung by their stems and beer glasses neatly set on the empty shelves. The bartender immediately straightened from his crouched position, a big smile on his face.

The bar came up to about the waist of the bartender, making him a little short than Brian. Shaggy chocolate locks thick and sticking up in places from the humidity in the chilled air. He was wearing a simple black tee and a pair of black slacks to match, apron around his waist. Their eyes met before he was twisting his body to face the back of the pub.

"See, I told you there would be people! You never listen to me," he yelled into the room behind him. Voice booming off the walls but not seeming to bother the few people in the pub. Minding their own business and continuing on with their hushed conversations. As if the bartender screaming through a doorway to seemingly no one was a normal thing. The room was almost completely pitch black aside from a small phone light bouncing off the walls.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, wanker." A women's voice croaked from the other room. Sounding sick with under tones of annoyance.

"Poor bloke, what's your name?" The man, only a little older than him Brian noticed when he approached the bar, leaned on his arm. Passing him a beer once he sat down on one of the empty stools.

Brian awkwardly held out his hand while his other curled around the beer bottle, "Brian."

"Henry, nice to meet you." Henry, as the guitarist knew him now, took a sip from his own beer before pointing at the younger boy. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Brian let out a sigh.

The bartender laughed, "well yeah I've lived here my whole life and never seen you around. It's not hard to pick out the tourist from the locals." The taller boy nodded before silence settled between the two. It didn't last long before Henry was pointing at the acoustic stung over his back carefully. "You play?"

He shrugged, "a bit. Mostly just play around with it when I have the time."

"Why don't you play something for us? This place could use some excitement."

Brian chocked on his beer.

Roger was absolutely taken by the sea. Swimming giddily through the water with the biggest smile stretched across his face. Running his fingers curiously over the beautiful patches of coral that were painted in muted shades of beige. Twirling and laughing as he swam further and further from the palace, conch held tight in his hand to keep from getting lost as he swam through the current.

He was able to swim with schools of fish once more, smiling and waving at the little guppies as they migrated to wherever their school lead them. Seeing turtles of all sizes swimming easily, parents keeping their young close. Letting the current push them along.

There were caverns he was able to swim in, jewels from the past lay untouched and covered by sand that he easily picked up. Keeping anything shiny enough to catch his interest. Years of history being buried, left, and forgotten in the dark caverns. Thick allege grew over most of the rock, leaving it covered in thick patches of a deep green. Roger left bubbles in his wake as he took what he could before flicking his tail and moving out of the once hideouts with more than he came in with.

Then there were the ship wrecks that scattered the ocean floor. Curiosity leading him into the openings were the wood had crushed and snapped. Being careful not to cut his tail on any of the splintered wood. There wasn't much inside, he found as he swam around. Paper and books that had been waterlogged long ago. Lamps that had been shattered to bits, and old bunk beds now were just splintered wood.

It sent shivers down his spine almost as if he could feel the past rushing through every bone. Turning back to the ocean when he spotted a shark stalking outside of the ship. Not wanting to get caught up with anything that could be viscous.

Then he saw the coral reefs. Freddie had told him about the coral reefs and how stunning they were to see when he was growing up. Describing in detail, as he always did, how the colors blended so easily into each other and captured your attention if you took the second to enjoy it. It didn't seem that special when he heard about it, but now he was frozen. The blonde had thought the coral back by the palace was beautiful, his breath was taken away at the coral reef. Watching fish of all kind swimming around like it was nothing, shrugging off the beauty and going about their day. Roger couldn't understand how, curiously swimming forward and just staring at the bursts of colors. Blues, greens, pinks, reds, all different colors mixed in such a unique way only nature could ever do. Fish muttering under their breaths about the 'crazy merman in their way'. Roger could care less. Wishing he had something to keep as a memory of this breathtaking sight.

He would just have to come back. Maybe take Dominique here.

The merman's heart did a little flip at the thought before his brain caught up to him. She had probably already seen all of this. Her parents showing her all these beautiful things when she was young while he had been locked away in the palace like a prisoner. Michael had taken so many things from him and robbed him of so many experiences. Things he should have enjoyed and experienced long ago were only coming to light now, at almost nineteen. Roger was suppose to be the next king and yet he hadn't seen most of the thing people didn't even care about anymore. Becoming mundane childish things.

It was hard to swallow that all down as he pushed himself away from the coral and kept moving. Knowing his father would be looking for him now and if he didn't hurry he wouldn't be able to get away before he was found.

There was one thing he wanted to see before he started towards land. One thing he had dreamed about since the day he was told he couldn't leave. Spending hours of his time in his room wondering what it looked like up close.

Roger was going to break to the surface.

All he had to do was swim up. Nothing too special. So, why was he so nervous? Roger had dreamt about this his whole life. Wondering what was lighting up the path of every sea creature as they moved along and went on their way. What was the light streaming down and casting shadows when it became dark? Staring up at the sky and wondering how beautiful they would look up close.

The stories from when he was young still were floating around in his head. What if a boat came and captured him in a net? The staff of the palace had told him over and over that the surface was bad. That the humans were all malicious creatures not to be trusted. They would catch you in their horrible traps, keeping you as their slaves or selling you off to a butcher.

But those were all stories, so why was his heart still pounding against his chest? Anxiety shaking him to his very core.

They were just stories.

Roger tried to push the stories out of his mind as he started for the surface. Finding himself slowing down as he grew closer and closer to the light. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching him, ready to drag him back to the ocean floor or take him to the king for breaking the rule. Snapping his head quickly back in forth to check for boats as well as onlookers.

Then he broke the surface.

The first thing he noticed was how bright it was, having to squint his eyes even after covering them with the side of his hand. Then Roger felt how warm it was, the bright light casting warmth over his exposed shoulder. A slight breeze cast a line of goosebumps over his arms and wafted the smell of salt through his nose. Flying creatures making a shrill noise as they dipped into the water and chased each other through the sky. Their wings flapping quickly as they tried to escape the ever graying sky. Dolphins jumped from the water in the far distance, talking amongst themselves at they moved in great speed.

It was wonderful.

The king was flying into a blind rage, throwing things around, screaming at the guards for their incompetence, and glaring daggers at anyone he suspected could have helped sneak his son out of the palace. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Roger finally showed interest in one of the girls that came to the palace, he seemed deep in thought at dinner instead of a ticking time bomb ready to blow up at anyone who dared to test him. The two siblings even joked a bit while they finished their meal and got ready for bed.

What had gone wrong?

Freddie could feel the current changing, the king's rage causing the tides to move in a punishing matter. Any human stupid enough to be caught swimming now would be dragged into the sea, drowned in the waves that bruised and battered their bodies before dragging them back towards the palace were they'd rot and never be found again. If the king kept this up a hurricane was sure to move through the little island or worse.

The word had spread like wildfire of Roger's disappearance. Merfolk and sea creatures alike had been told about the escape and were all told to keep a lookout for the prince. Taking any harmless means to capture him and bring him back home.

Freddie was getting nervous.

Michael lined up all of the guards of the palace, a cold look on his face. "I want you all to spilt up and scavenge the sea. He couldn't have gotten far. I want home back here before day break tomorrow. Do you understand?" His voice was cold enough to send shivers down even Freddie's spine.

The guards responded quickly before swimming frantically away. Bumping into each other when trying to decide where to start.

Roger would be screwed if he didn't get out onto land soon. Whether it be because one of the guards caught him or the current dragging him back to the palace itself. Bringing him back to where he belonged.

Paul watched Freddie closely, seeing the worried expression flash across his face. Someone with an untrained eye would chalk that up as nerves the prince had been hurt during his escape, but Paul knew Freddie knew something. A sick smirk spread across his face.

He would find out what the little merman was hiding one way or another.

"Oh, I'm not that good." Was the first thing that came spilling from Brian's lips in a last ditch attempt to get out of playing. It wasn't as if there were a lot of people. Maybe ten at most all doing their own thing and talking amongst themselves. That didn't mean that Brian wanted to play. "And I'm a bit rusty. I doubt anyone will-"

"Nonsense! Come on we all need a little pick me up with the impending dorm closing in. Most of us aren't even sure our poor houses will last through the whole bloody thing." The older man sighed, "seen people race out of here faster than I ever seen when they heard the bridge was closing. Bunch of cowards."

Brian looked at Henry curiously, "do you get a lot of storms out here?"

He leaned up against the bar, "between you and me," he leaned in, "there's always been something off about the sea. We get more bloody storms than any other island." The guitarist was beyond interested, hoping the bartender would go on. "We've had weird happenings since long before you and I. Older folk around here say it has to do with," Henry laughed, "mermaids. Bloody mermaids, how silly is that."

Mermaids.

Sure Brian had heard about them in story books. Supposed beautiful creatures who perched themselves on rocks. Combing through their hair and admiring themselves however they could. Using their beautiful voices to lead sailors to their deaths. Sinking ships and dragging men into their caverns to play with them like toys before tearing into their flesh with sharp teeth and claws.

He had heard the stories of sailors going missing and even a tale from along ago about King Triton himself coming onto shore. Growing legs right before the humans eyes with his loyal guards and wife by his side. He spoke to the head of the little town in hopes of settling the bad blood between the two. Of course this had been a rouse. Sailors had continued to go missing until one day the merfolk disappeared.

Just like any urban legend you hear.

Brian couldn't help but remember the sweet old man who had given him the same kind of warning about the ocean. The thought having embedded itself in the back of his mind and shadowed by other things.

"Really?" Is all he could think of. Trying to not sound sarcastic. The man didn't have to share anything with him so he'd take what he could get from the townspeople.

"Yeah, parents used to tell us all about the mermaids. How they used to practically rule our little island. People would go missing, sailors ships would be wrecked, blah blah you know the stories I'm sure." Henry waved his hand in dismissal of the old tales.

"Do you really think there's mermaids out there?" The guitarist was curious. Of course he wasn't childish enough to believe in some urban legend, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask about it.

Henry looked a little uncertain, hesitant. "Who knows." Is all he got. Silence settling between them before the man pointed out his acoustic once more. "Now how's about you play us something, Mate?"

"I don't really-"

"Come on, one song?"

With a sigh he pulled off his acoustic and set it in his lap. "One song." He muttered, plucking the strings to make sure the strings were properly tuned. Everyone seemed to turn their heads as the soft sound of the acoustic filled the small space. Helping to drown out the sound off glass clattering, soft muttering, and the occasional knock from the wind pushing the old windows.

Brian tried not to let his nerves get to him doing his best to ignore the eyes staring holes through him. Boring through his skin with uninterested looks.

Henry simply clapped, the women in the back (a lovely red head Brian found when she stood under the fluorescent lights) even came out of hiding at the prospect of some entertainment as her cell service started to fail.

"Alright, Mate. Give em a show, huh. Good for business." The women elbowed her boyfriend, or maybe husband, before smiling encouragingly at Brian who was all tuned and ready to go.

"One song."

Roger felt it. The way the ocean seemed to shift it's calm rocking into unforgiving waves. Pushing his small body around easily. The winged creatures, Roger swore he would learn their names, fled long ago as he watched the last of the dolphins jump further along the horizon.

Something wasn't right.

The sky was grey, clouds rolling and wind blowing his hair around to whip back into his face.

Then he heard the first crack of lightning that had him diving back under the water, looking frantically around to see where the noise could have possibly come from. Body shaking with newfound anxiety at the unknown creeping in on him. This time a deep rumble boomed from the surface and only second later did another crack of lightning come snapping to the earth. A bolt of purple lit up the darkening sky and it didn't take a genius to know not to get caught up with that.

Roger plunged deeper into the water, keeping low and avoiding the impending doom that seemed to be following him from above. Deciding now was a good time as ever to go up on land. The only problem was he had no idea where land would be. Which meant the blonde would have to pop his head up to look since he had no other way of knowing.

He took a breath, calming his pounding heart before breaking the surface again and looking around frantically. Letting out a gasp when he saw just how close the purple bolt was the next time it came snapping into the water. Ducking down once more he steeped himself, taking another breath before breaking the surface once more. Eyes scanning over the line of water as the waves bobbed him in a nauseating way. Sinking down into the water when he heard another rumble and then a crack.

Roger would have to be quick if he didn't want to end up caught or worse. So, with one last calming breath he pushed himself up and looked around.

And then he saw it.

In the far distance straight ahead was a giant wheel with benches hanging from it. Then a wave pushed him up and he was able to make out a dock and the dried sand of the beach. Roger had made it. He'd found land.

With a smile on his face he pushed himself back into the water and with newfound energy, swam in the direction of land. Trying his best to ignore the way the current pushed and pulled him back towards the sea. Roger's tail flicked and twitched, his chest starting to rise and fall at the effort of swimming against the current that seemed stronger than hours before.

Roger just hoped he could make it before he grew too tired to fight.

"This is a little something I wrote, I hope you don't mind." Brian said it as if the group of people holed up in the pub cared. And maybe they weren't listen, not completely anyway. The boy cleared his throat and started to strum. "This actually sounds a lot better on a ukulele." He chuckled nervously as he moved into the first verse.

_Take good care of what you've got_

_My father said to me_

_As he puffed his pipe and baby B._

_He dandled on his knee_

_Don't fool with fools who'll turn away_

_Keep all good company_

_Oo hoo oo hoo_

Brian had never been the most confident of singers. Choosing to hum melodies as he played instead of belting out the words like his heart wanted to so badly do. He kept it to himself. Not wanting to be heard by John or, really, anyone. His playing was enough for him. Tapping away at the old floor boards as he played.

But it seemed the people in the pub didn't quite mind his soft voice as it covered over until the short chorus he had written. The song had been written doing the long period of work, volunteering, and Uni. Writing this little number one night when sleep refused to come to him. Too worried about the papers due or thinking about all the work that needed to be done the next day.

It was short and sweet and so very special to him.

_Take care of those you call your own_

_And keep good company_

And that's where he finished. Standing his acoustic beside himself as the bartender clasped his shoulder looking impressed.

"Wow, thought you said you weren't that good?" Henry laughed wholeheartedly, giving Brian another hard pat on his back before passing him another beer. "Those are on the house."

"Oh you don't have-"

The women spoke up this time, her voice filled with something more pleasant this time. "None sense. You deserve it." She sat beside him at the bar, "and you said that was something you wrote?"

Brian nodded sheepishly, "yeah. Helps clear up my head."

The two nodded, Henry opening his mouth until the rumble of thunder and the crack of lightning interrupted him. Everyone taking a peek outside to see the sky had become much more gray in the time they had been there. The wind picking up and the clouds looking as though ready to spill rain at any moment.

Brian took this as his cue to leave, not before the couple offered to cook up something for him. He sipped his beer as they finished off with a simple garden salad, filled with all his favorite things without any meat (after telling the two he was vegetarian when asking what he would like to take).

"Thank you," Brian smiled politely and left. Thanking the group who had decided to hangout by the door, complimenting his playing and soft voice.

As soon as he stepped outside he noticed how much darker it looked now that he was outside. The wind whipped his curls around and the to-go bag he had been given was aggressively blowing in the harsh wind. It was mostly dark, the street lights flickering due to the storm moving in.

It was only when Brian was halfway to his temporary home did the rain start to fall. Soft at first, wetting his clothes with drops of water and turning the concrete a deeper shade. Then the real downpour started. Brian cursing under his breath as he ran the last couple of blocks before he was panting outside the beach house. Rummaging through his soaked pockets to find the key while ducking at the sound of thunder and lightning seeming to close in on him. The wind picking up in speeds and slamming up again the tiny house without remorse.

The guitarist had barely gotten inside when he saw a bolt of lightning strike meters from where he had just been standing. Letting out a sigh of relief, Brian moved into the bedroom to change into something dry after peeling the wet articles of clothing off and drying his skin off. Hanging his clothes up in the bathroom before sliding into the creaky old bed. Eyes feeling heavy from all the excitement of the day. The food sitting on the table had been long forgotten which was unlike Brian.

Not unlike this new Brian.

Roger was tired. His tail pushing weakling in the water as he tried to swim forward. Arms tired and chest heaving. The current was too strong to swim through. There would be no way he could make it to land before the current dragged him back into the sea. Barely being to push himself to the surface, his head poked out of the water only to see how close he had been to reaching land. The sand in plain sight. Buildings standing tall and the metal wheel even taller. Frustrated tears spilled from his eyes.

He couldn't just give up now.

Waves crushed violently over him, pushing him forward while the current took hold of Roget once more and dragged him back. If he could just gather the strength to give one big push the waves might be just strong enough to push him to the sand.

It was worth trying.

So, Roger steeled himself. Diving back into the water. He took a big breath, clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. Feeling out for the next big pull from the wave. It took a moment before he started to feel that strong pull once more. This was his last chance and Roger planned on making it count. With a last ditch effort, his tail thrust down against the water and he pushed himself up as high as he could above the surface. A wave engulfing him and forcefully throwing him forward.

Rough sand covered thick with broken shells and seaweed surrounded him. Wincing when his tail was scraped and cut against the sharp pieces of shell under him. The sand feeling like sandpaper as he was rocked forward. Tired limbs falling limp and his tail twitched in an attempt to push in just a little bit forward.

Fingers dug into the sand in an attempt to keep his body from dragging against the sand until he lost his grip. Too tired to fight, Roger allowed his body to be pushed and pulled by the waves crashing violently into the earth below it. Until finally, he was washed up on sea. A tired smile stretched across his face.

He had made it.

The last thing he remembered was the conch producing a warm light before everything went black.

It wasn't until the next morning did the storm just... stop. The sun streaming in from the single window above the bed, lighting up the room in yellows and oranges. Brian woke with a start, confused. He had been expecting the storm to rage on longer than a few hours.

Maybe this island was a little strange.

He slid out of bed to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. Shooting a quick text to let John know he had made it safely to Brighton and through the odd storm that had passed as if magic.

Brian decided, after putting his food in the fridge, to go take a walk on the beach and see if their was any damage. The storm may have been very short, but that didn’t mean that nothing had happened to the little town.

Sliding on his clogs, he grabbed his key and locked the door. Scanning over the surrounding area and finding it mostly in tacked. Trees had been uprooted and pushed over to lie lifeless in the roads and on the sidewalks. The rocking chair that had sat comfortably on the small porch of his home at been thrown and spilt into millions of little wood chips along the lawn and further out into the street. The flower beds had been completely destroyed with mulch covering the once vibrant flowers.

The surrounding homes hadn’t taken much damage which was good. People had already started to drive back onto the island as if nothing had happened. Traffic building up horribly, horns honking, and people shouting out their windows. Children chased each other shoeless as their parents called for them.

It was strange.

The townspeople acted like nothing had happened. As if just yesterday they weren’t hurling their pool chairs into emptied pools or gathering their families and hoping to make it off the island before the bridge was closed.

Brian decided to brush this off. Walking carefully to the beach while avoiding tree branches and broken kids toys that had been left out carelessly.

The beach itself was fine. The ocean having been pushed back further exposing more sand. He was glad he had decided to put shoes on because of the sharp sea shell shards hidden in the sand. Waiting for the moment for someone to step on them. There was seaweed everywhere, leaving the sand with large patches of green. Jelly fish, crabs, big and small fish alike had all surfaced and been pushed up onto land. Suffering in silence as their gills begged for water. They were long dead by now and Brian turned his head to avoid looking at the corpses any longer.

Then he saw something at of the corner of his eye that had him doing a double take. Turning in the direction of what he had seen and praying it wasn’t what it looked like. At the very edge of the sand almost touching the water. There was something there.

Brian's heart dropped when he saw a lump laying limp in the sand. Without a second thought he rushed over to what he hoped wasn't a body, but it couldn't have been anything else. Stopping right before what he found was a completely naked body, skinny and battered. Long blonde hair covering their face and blocking their features. The guitarist grew even more worried when he saw the land beneath was a deep red.

The person was bleeding.

Brian quickly moved their hair aside to check their pulse, relived when he found a strong pulse. Without a second thought he turned the person around to find it was a boy. A boy a little younger than him with the softest features and the palest skin he'd ever seen. His face had a cut right across his cheek, covered mostly in sand which had to hurt. His legs had scraps and a few shallow cuts, but nothing more serious than that. Carefully he pulled the boy up in a sitting position, letting his head rest against his chest.

"Hey," Brian shook up as gently as he could, "Are you ok?" He tried again to shake the boy away until he saw his eyelashes flutter. A tired smile on his face before wincing at how sore his body felt.

"Freddie?" Roger's voice was hoarse from sleep and weak from how tired he still felt. Body feeling heavier than he ever remembered. He felt the arms around him that made him feel oddly safe. How he normally only felt with Freddie.

"Are you ok?" Brian asked again. Worried the boy may not be as ok as he seemed. He hoped he hadn't swallowed any water, but that fear went away as soon as he heard that raspy voice for the first time.

Ocean blue met hazel brown.

Roger finally came to and found he wasn't in Freddie's arms. Nor was this person a merman. Seeing the light he'd chased after and dreamed of his whole life lighting the skin of the person in front of him.

"... Human ...?" Roger's eyes widened. The arms wrapped around him suddenly felt more like being captured instead of comforting like it had been seconds ago. Forcefully pushing his body away and wincing when he felt the cuts on his tail ache.

Except it wasn't his tail.

He had legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Honestly I wanted Bri and Rog to meet last chapter buuut if I did that that chapter would have been impossibly long. Anyway I hope you guys liked it please leave feed back so I know what to improve and what you’d like to see more of.
> 
> Let me know if you like longer or shorter   
> chapters
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: What if the stories had all been untrue? What if the humans weren’t all bad? 
> 
> Cautiously, Roger moved to sit on his knees hissing when his cut pressed into the sand. A hand came up, shaking and unsure, coming up to lay on the other boy’s scruffy face. His eyes seemed so warm for someone who was suppose to be a ruthless killer.


	3. Then I'll defy The Laws Of Nature and Come Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger stared curiously at the human. Waiting for him to finish whatever he was trying to say. His voice was gentle and naturally soft. Helping to calm his nerves even a little bit. The merman's heart starting to slow as curiosity took over. 
> 
> What if the stories had all been untrue? What if the humans weren't all bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you thank you THANK YOU ALL so so much for all the support. You have no idea how much that helps with getting chapters out and just knowing you guys follow and support this fic makes me over the moon happy. All your comments and kudos aren’t on deaf ears I appreciate it all and I’m just so thankful 
> 
> Ok I’m sorry for dragging on but I really am thankful and hope you all stick around for this crazy (Hawaiian) rollercoaster ride ;) 
> 
> Please enjoy and leave me feed back so I can keep you all interested and fix anything that’s making it hard to get into the fic or stay with it!

Freddie was pacing.

Freddie was pacing, and the merman did not pace, nor did he worry to the point of pacing.

He couldn't stop thinking about Roger. The boy hadn't left the palace since he was a guppy meaning he hasn't dealt with a current let alone a punishing one formed only by the temper of the king. A current so strong it pulled anything and everything in its wake back to the sea. Sinking ships and luring unsuspecting humans to their watery graves.

There was no way Roger would be able to swim through that.

It wasn't that Freddie didn't believe in Roger. The boy is much too strong-willed to give up when things started to go wrong. It was the fact that even Freddie, who had had the freedom to roam the sea couldn't withstand the strong tides controlled by the king.

As of right now, there was nothing Freddie could do but sit and wait until the conch gave a signal to the boy's arrival to land.

"Any luck finding the prince?" Michael's voice boomed, breaking Freddie from his anxious thoughts. The king, Paul, Freddie, and one single guard stood in the throne room.

"No, not yet sir, but-"

And then something changed.

Everyone felt it.

The current shifted once more, becoming calm. Light poured in from above, and the crashing waves became small and insignificant. Just enough to rock a small sailboat. The once rolling clouds seemed to dissipate, and the winds calmed.

"There's no way," Michael wore a look of pure shock. He knew what was wrong. What was different. And Freddie was almost sure he did too. Hiding his smile behind his hand as if he was hiding his teeth like he usually did, which went unnoticed by nearly everyone.

Almost.

"What's wrong, my king?" The guard asked, concern written all over his face. Afraid to get too close to the shell shocked king.

"I can- I can no longer feel him in the water," he steeled his face, but it almost looked like emotions overtook him. He was trying to hide his fear and anxiety behind a cold exterior. Michael has already lost the love of his life to the humans, and he couldn't lose his son as well. "He's made it to the surface." His first came down and slammed once against the stone of his throne. The poor merman was shaking uncontrollably. "Damnit! I told you slimy barnacles to catch him, and you can't even do that right."

"I-I'm sorry your highness," his shaking became worse if that was possible. "We can-"

"If Roger dies on the surface... you and the rest of the royal guards will all be beheaded, do you understand me?"

The guard nodded his head quickly. Stuttering out a 'yes, your highness' before swimming out of the palace as soon as he could.

Michael then turned his attention to Freddie if only for a minute. "The same goes to you, Freddie. You aren't free of suspicion." Before storming down the hall to his chambers and slamming the door closed.

Freddie watched the door for a moment. His heart thumping in his ears and anxiety, washing over him. The merman knew that helping the prince was the right thing to do. Keeping him locked away for years without probable cause was just not right and unhealthy for the soon to be king. So, the choice he had made was something he would do a million times over for Roger. But the thought of being beheaded was nerve-racking. Even if he knew Roger would protect him with his life, he couldn't protect him if he wasn't here.

It took a moment before he finally left the throne room, Paul's eyes watching his every movement. Swimming slowly down the hall and into his bedroom. Closing the door shut behind him before shuffling through his things to see if he could possibly put his fear to rest. Then he found it.

The conch.

His face stretched into a soft smile when he saw it. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The shell no longer filled with darkness, but instead held a warm light letting the twin user know it was working and the line if you will, was ready for use. Roger had made it to the surface.

He put the couch to his ear, listening to the sound of squawks and wind. The waves crashing lazily into the sand. It all sounded so beautiful.

"Rog," Freddie tried to keep his voice down. "Roger, are you there?"

Nothing.

Maybe the boy had found someplace to rest after battling the current like he must have had to. So, the older merman decided he would call in the morning. Settling the conch back with his things making sure to hide it before getting into bed. Finally feeling the anxiety and worry for his mate melt away to leave him in complete relief. Freddie's smile never leaving his face.

Paul watched silently from the doorway. Eyes glued on where the conch had been hidden from the naked eyes only a few moments ago. A sickening smile spreading wide over his scaly face.

The king would love to hear about this.

Roger's face broke out into a smile, forgetting the pain for only a moment to truly take in everything. First, he took a tremendous breath through his nose, the smell of salt immediately filling all his senses. Then his fingers came down curiously, starting at his hip before trailing down a pale thigh to his knee cap and then down to rest against a small foot. Wiggling his toes in the sand and ignoring the sharp pain that spiked up his leg.

He had legs. Pale, long legs.

The merman had made it to land and had legs.

Brian watched the boy curiously. Watching him stare excitedly at his limbs as if he'd never seen them before. Stroking over what looked to be baby soft skin that was covered in a thin layer of sand — trying to ignore the shallow cuts. He had no idea what to say or if he should even try to approach the boy again, too afraid of scaring him off.

"Um, are you ok?" His voice came out unsure, but as gentle as he could make it in hopes of not spooking the confused boy.

Roger's head snapped up to meet the gaze of the human once more. Heart picking up in speed and the excitement of his accomplishment quickly fading into anxiety and fear. "I-I'm fine." The merman tried to push himself back along the sand, his feet digging and pushing into the too-soft ground but the pain from his sand-filled cuts had him stopping dead in his tracks. Hands coming down to cover the most significant wound that started at his ankle and ended just below his knee cap.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want some help...?" It was then he realized he didn't even know the boy's name. Having been too caught up in fact he was actually ok and breathing.

Roger stared curiously at the human. Wondering if he should accept his offer for help or just push the strange human away. The stories of the past sent shivers down his spine. Afraid if the human found out his true nature that he would end up tortured and eaten or even worse. But Roger couldn't help but took notice of how gentle his voice was and soft — helping to calm his nerves even a little bit. The merman's heart starting to slow as curiosity took over.

What if the stories had all been untrue? What if the humans weren't all bad?

Cautiously, Roger moved to sit on his knees hissing when his cut pressed into the sand. His hand slowly moved from its comfortable resting place on his thigh, shaking and unsure, coming up to lay on the humans scruffy face. His eyes seemed so warm for someone who was supposed to be catching merfolk for food and entertainment. A ruthless killer couldn't produce such a worried expression that this human wore freely, almost like a second skin.

Brian subconsciously leaned into the touch, "Are you sure you're ok?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper, but he was too caught up in the blue of the strange boy's eyes — a color he had only seen when looking at the sea.

Roger looked into the soft hazel eyes before nodding slowly, "Yes." Never pulling away from the human and instead of keeping himself aware of any sudden movements. Ready to throw himself back into the sea if he so had to. Deciding he would much rather deal with the wrath of his father than being caught and eaten by the humans.

It would be an understatement to say that Brian was taken aback by the rasp in Roger's voice. Only having heard it a few times so soft, he was afraid he hadn't heard him at all. Mumbling almost wholly under his breath and looking around confused. Brian smiled small, the feeling of soft fingers sliding over the rough patch of beard growing in sent involuntary shivers down his spine.

"That's good," he cleared his throat when he noticed his voice coming out even softer than usual, "and you aren't too badly beat up. What on earth were you doing out there anyway?" Laying a hand over the smaller one on his cheek.

Roger wasn't sure what to say so; instead, he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his toes — not wanting to have to think up a lie to the human who was being so kind to him.

"Ok, ok well how about we go and get these cuts cleaned... and get you into some clothes?" Roger hadn't realized how cold he was until he realized his skin was completely bare. Goosebumps lining his pale skin and a shiver running down his spine. He nodded, and that was all Brian needed before he was standing, the hand on his face falling limply into the boy's lap.

Brian outstretched his hand for Roger to take and after a moment he took it, letting himself be pulled up from the sand on wobbly legs. Brian laughed, "Hey, hey, careful. We don't want you to fall and injure yourself anymore." Letting Roger steady himself by placing both of his sandy covered hands on his shoulders. Once he gained his balance, he looked down at his feet digging into the sand, afraid he may fall.

Brian, ever the gentleman, slipped his white button-up off his shoulders and handed the shirt to a perplexed Roger. "Put this on," he explained quickly, "so you aren't walking around naked. I'm sure the locals wouldn't like that."

Roger looked down at the shirt in his hand curiously, letting Brian guide his arms into the sleeves and buttoning up the buttons when he noticed the merman having trouble.

"My place isn't too far from here. Let's go get you cleaned up." The taller man leads the merman to his little beach house, holding the boy's hand when it seemed his legs wouldn't stop wobbling and offering his shoes, so the boy didn't injure himself further. His much smaller feet slipping into Brian's clogs.

The merman couldn't help but look up at the curly-haired human, leading him back to his home to help patch up his wounds as if they'd known each other their whole lives. Are these really the humans the merfolk were so afraid of? They seemed so gentle and fragile. He was so kind to care for other's even if it inconvenienced.

It just didn't seem right.

"I never got your name," Brian said after a moment, "I'm Brian by the way."

Brian; fitting for the tall, lanky man with all his softness.

"Brian," The merman tried it out and decided he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "Roger."

"Well nice to meet you, Roger," he let go of Roger's hand and unlocked the door before leading him inside. The blonde shivering when the chill from the room broke over his bare skin. Bringing Brian's arm closer to his body and trying to curl in on himself while still following after the human, Brian.

He was sat down on an old creaky chair, shifting around and trying to find a comfortable position to rest his legs. "We need to get all this sand off of you before we can clean up your cuts. So, how about you go get into the shower, and I'll get you some clean clothes to change into so you aren't so cold."

Roger titled his head, confused on what the human was talking about. Showers and clothes? What was that? "Shower?"

"Yeah, you know under a showerhead in a tub?" Brian looked just as confused as Roger did. "Did you hit your head while you were out there?" A hand coming up to brush the blonde locks that had fallen into the boy's face to check for a head injury.

The merman quickly figured out it was weird he didn't know what a shower was and decided to just pretend he knew so he wouldn't worry Brian further. "I was only joking, Brian. Let's go shower." And he stood from the chair he had been shifting on only to fall unceremoniously. Only to be caught once more by Brian in his thin arms.

"We've got to stop meeting this way," Brian jokes lamely as he helped the younger merman up.

"Oh haha," The blonde laughed, holding onto Brian's arm like a lifeline as he was lead to the bathroom. A small little room with creme wallpaper, seashell pattern wrapped around the room. His feet slid awkwardly over the matted floor. Fingers coming up to run along with the smooth wallpaper and peer out the acrylic window.

The sound of water pattering into the empty tub had Roger jumping, staring nervously at the water. "Come feel if this is too hot," Brian's hand was under the running water, adjusting the temperature before looking up at the nervous boy who had started to bite at his bottom lip without noticing.

Roger shook his head, "I'm sure it's fine. I'll just get in."

"Are you sure I-"

"It's fine," Roger sputtered. Hoping to get the older boy to leave before he stepped foot into the tub. The human couldn't find out what he was. Not yet. Roger wanted to wait just a bit longer just to make sure Brian was as gentle as he seemed. "I trust your judgment."

Brian nodded, leaving the room for a moment to grab the merman a fluffy bath towel. "I'll leave your clothes in my room, and if you need me, I'll be in the lounge." He turned to leave, but Roger stopped him.

"Brian," The human turned to look at Roger curiously, "Thank you... For being so nice."

And Brian smiled, "You're welcome."  
  
It took a bit of maneuvering from the merman before he could get into the tub. Hand sliding along the wall and gripping onto the edge of the tube once he was close enough. He didn't plan on falling and alerting Brian, exposing his tail to him. So, he took a deep breath before carefully getting under the warm spray of water. Only being able to stand for a moment before an ache settled in his legs. Falling onto his back with his tail hanging over the edge. Roger waited a moment, then two before he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He stared at his tail. Flicking the end of the massive appendage with an audible huff. 

Brian sat on the edge of the creaky old bed, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Now that the worry that had etched itself into the forefront of his mind was slowly disappearing, he had plenty of time to think about everything. 

He had just invited a stranger into his temporary home. The one place where he was supposed to relax and be away from people for a little while. It wasn't as if he regretted helping the defenseless and confused boy. Quite the opposite, Brian was glad he had been there to help the boy out and get him cleaned up after being left behind by his family and having to face the harsh sea all by his lonesome. Roger must have been so scared. Clawing desperately at the water in hopes he would be able to survive and make it back to land.

What Brian didn't understand was how the boy ended up in the water in the first place. A million questions seemed to float along as Roger. 

Why had he been in the water?

Why had he been so scared of Brian when they first met?

And where did his family go?

It didn't help that Roger seemed too shaken up to talk about it right now, but he hoped that once the boy got cleaned up and had a nice hot meal in him he would be more open to sharing. For now, all Brian could do was wait.

He decided to go off to the market and pick up a few things for breakfast. Plucking up his phone before he left the small little home and starting aimlessly towards where he hoped to find a little market or grocery store. Brian ignored, for a moment, the many messages from his parents and his eyes instead zoned in on the messages from John.

_**Deaky** _

_Hey just wanted to make sure you made it to Brighton safely_

_Call me when you get the chance_

_I'm sorry for not saying goodbye and I hope what happened didn't change anything between us_

Brian couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. Even after everything, he should have known a simple crush wouldn't affect the friendship they had built over the time they had been flatmates. Instead of awkwardly waiting for Roger to finish showering, he decided to give John a call. Knowing the boy wouldn't be out to his first-class until much later into the day.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_RIng_

Brian feared by now the younger boy may still be embarrassed and would choose to ignore his calls until he felt he dared to answer. Knowing John would much rather avoid his problems than face them head-on.

_Ri-_

Then a tired voice rasped into the receiver, "Bri?", and Brian's worries faded as quickly as they had appeared.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. You're normally up by now."Brian quickly apologized.

John's soft laugh coming over the phone helped Brian's nerves calm quickly. "It's fine. My class was canceled today, so I was going to sleep in a little bit. Something you should be doing." The younger man scolded. "What are you doing awake at-" John paused only for a second to look at the time on his phone, "eight-thirty in the morning?"

The older of the two wasn't sure if he should really tell John everything. It wasn't like he did anything wrong, but it may come off as a bit strange to tell his flatmate about the strange boy he had found halfdead on the beach. So, he settled for telling him all about the crazy storm that had come and went like nothing he had ever seen, and he had woken up early to see if there was much damage. 

"Sounds pretty bad. Glad you didn't get up to too much trouble on your first night." 

A moment of silence passed with the two, not saying anything. Instead, choosing to enjoy the other's company. The only sound was the shuffling of sheets when John shifted to get more comfortable, and Brian shouldering his way through a crowd of people to gather what he needed and hurry back to Roger.

"Listen, Bri," John started after another moment. Looking up at the stained cigarette ceiling of his closet-sized bedroom, "I'm sorry if I made thing awkward between us. If it's easier to forget-"

"Deaky," Brian stopped the younger boy mid-rant, "it's okay. You just caught me by surprise. I didn't know you were-"

"I'm not," The bassist quickly interrupted. 

"I'm just-"

"I'm not gay," John sighed, "It's only you." And that had Brian's chest clenching. "I've thought about it. Even tried going to a gay bar or two, but none of it made me feel the way I do with you, Brian." The younger boy felt as if a weight was being lifted off his chest with each word. "Taking care of you when you study so late that you can barely open your eyes. Making sure you eat because you can barely focus on anything else. The way you encouraged me to pick up the bass again after letting it collect dust for so long. Jamming with me even when you knew you should have been focused on your studies. Working late or picking up odd jobs just to make sure I didn't have to work my first year of Uni. You're so selfless and caring, and that's why I love you."

And Brian had no idea what to say. John had just put his whole heart out in the open, and the older boy couldn't find one word to even utter to the other boy. "John, I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it, Bri. It's just a crush that I'll get over." Another sigh came from the other end of the receiver, "I'm going to go work on some coursework. I'll talk to you later."

They said their goodbyes and the line went dead. Leaving Brian more confused than he had been before. It was easy to brush off the little crush before, but now, after hearing John put his two cents in Brian wasn't sure how he felt.

Did he love John? 

He knew he cared about the younger boy,  a lot. Having felt extremely protective over him almost the same day they had moved John into the flat. Finding the boy to have been oozing innocence and wonder. But love was something he had never thought about. Never having the time to think about relationships with everything else piled high on his plate. 

Brian's thoughts overwhelmed him on his walk home. Almost missing the thud that sounded through the small home when he finally made it back. Quickly placing the bags down and calling out for Roger.

Roger cursed outwardly, patting himself down with the fluffy towel Brian had left with one frantic hand and gripping the door handle with the other. A knock had Roger's already pounding heart ready to burst from his chest like some horror film.

"Roger, are you alright in there?" Brian was polite enough to knock instead of barging in which gave the desperate merman enough time to dry the last bit of his tail and watch his legs slowly start to appear. 

"Yeah," Roger finally managed, "just slipped." 

"Alright, I'll be waiting just down the hall with some breakfast."

The growling of the merman's stomach had him hoping for some fish.

Roger carefully got to his feet, abandoning the towel on the bathroom floor and gripping the door handle with a vice-like grip. Walking down the hallway with a guiding hand sliding along the painted wall. Stopping to find Brian now pouring water into a kettle and setting a small flame. The older boy turned to find a completely naked Roger watching him from the hall. A soft smile spread across his features when he realized he forgot to tell the boy where his room was.

"I'll go get your clothes. Go and sit down and I'll be right back." Brian waited for Roger to safely plop into the wooden chair to make sure he didn't end up tripping over his feet. Grabbing the boxers and button-up he had left out and brought it back to the boy who was looking around the room with a child look wonder on his face. As he grew closer he could see the way Roger shivered and the ling of goosebumps on his arms. "Here, this should help warm you up."

And Roger graciously took the articles of clothing in hand. Using the table to balance himself as he stepped into the plain boxers and then attempt to button the shirt up. Ending up with buttons without holes and the shirt asymmetrical. Brian couldn't help the laugh he let out when Roger's blue eyes met with his. Looking down at the definitely not right shirt and then back to the older boy. Breaking his attention from the eggs cooking away in the pan to instead help a very distressed Roger. Only going back to cooking when the merman was sat back in his original spot, content with watching him cook.

It didn't take more than a few more moments of Roger watching Brian move along the kitchen before a plate and utensils were placed in front of him. "Tea?" The question was thrown over his shoulder as Brian made himself a cup and set it down at the table.

"Uh, yeah." The merman wasn't sure what 'tea' was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to refuse it and look strange to the kindly human. Brian came back around to fill his mug up with scolding tea before setting the kettle back over the flame and picking the pan up next. Shoving food onto Roger's plate. It wasn't anything too crazy just cut fruits and scrambled eggs with a piece of toast, butter placed on the table along with jam.

"Dig in and after we'll get your cuts patched up." Brian set the dirty pan into the sink along with the cutting board and knife he had used before sitting across from the merman, who was hopelessly glancing between Brian and the utensils laid out in front of him.

What on earth is this food and what on earth were these things in front of him?

He watched Brian blow on his tea before taking a sip, deciding to follow the older boy's direction as not to seem any more strange than Brian alright thought. Face scrunching up in distaste and tongue coming out quickly after the still scolding drink slid down his throat. The guitarist quickly sent over an apologetic look to the merman who was fanning his tongue. 

"I'm sorry," He started sheepishly while pushing the sugar over, "I forgot to tell you how hot it was and didn't ask how you take it."

"It's okay," It was lisped since Roger had his tongue still hanging from his mouth like a child showing off their tongue that had changed color. 

"I guess I'm just so used to my flatmate taking care of breakfast," Brian added before diving into his breakfast once more. His stomach protesting and grumbling angrily.

Roger watched, hesitating to copy the human once more in fear of injuring himself. He found, after a moment, that he liked the fruit after taking a large bite out of sliced watermelon. Juice sliding down his chin as his eyes lit up. Shoving down all the watermelon slices until they were gone then going in with his fork to try the other variety of fruit on his plate. Then he tried the scrambled egg, finding himself not caring much for the salty taste as much as the sweet fruit, but ate it all the same. Going in for the toast last after Brian politely offered to button the bread.

The merman was finding he really loved human food. Brian watching him with a sweet smile on his face at seeing the boy happily eat away at the food presented. 

It wasn't until Roger was leaning back in his chair with his hand over his stomach did Brian speak up again. "Did you enjoy breakfast?" And the younger boy quickly nodded, an innocent smile spreading over his face which made Brian's heart swell. "Sorry again about your tea."

"It's okay, Brian." The boy had chosen to forgo the tea and instead carefully drink a cup of water.

"Alright," He stood, "let's get your cuts cleaned up now."

And Roger nodded as he watched Brian's retreating figure until it disappeared down the hall. Deciding on pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his new limbs.

Roger still couldn't fathom that he had actually made it. Legs had formed where his tail used to be, and he was breathing in the air — surrounded by the smells of salt and seawater — feeling cool air from inside. He was inside of a building on land with a human about to tend to the wounds on his new legs. Roger was absolutely above the clouds. Not only had he escaped from the palace and gotten to see the ocean as he should have used ago, but he had also made it to land. Allowed to walk, shakily mind you, on legs for the first time in his life.

The merman just hoped he'd be able to hide his tail while lying as little to Brian, the kind-hearted human who was coming back down the hall with bandages. He hoped he wouldn't hurt this boy who had already done so much for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I’m so excited to have Roger have a complete Ariel moment where he’s just like ‘wow look at all this stuff’ and Brian’s just confused but finding it too cute to be weirded out. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I’ll try to post again soonish depending on my work schedule. I hope you guys all have a fabulous day/night wherever you are. Leave some feedback so I know what you want to see and how you’re feeling about all this craziness! 
> 
> Bye Lovies!
> 
> You know how I do. Below will be the chapter that will hopefully be posted by midnight tonight. Enjoy lovies
> 
>  
> 
> Brian brushed off the warm feeling settling in his chest and instead helped Roger to his feet, knowing they wouldn't be getting much further with the bandages with how upset Roger was. Guiding the merman to his bedroom and letting him get under the covers. "Get some rest, Rog. You look exhausted." He tucked the younger boy in, "and I promise I'll bring back that conch."
> 
> "Thank you, Brian. This means-" he was cut off by a yawn that had Brian's smiling. Roger looked just like a child wearing Brian's oversized shirt. "This means the world to me."
> 
> "Don't mention it." He ruffled the boy's hair before stepping out of his temporary bedroom. Glancing back only once to find Roger yawning once more before turning over and snuggling up to the pillow Brian had been sleeping on hours before.


	4. Give Out The Good, Leave Out The Bad Evil Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get some rest, Rog. You look exhausted." He tucked the younger boy in, "and I promise I'll bring back that conch."
> 
> "Thank you, Brian. This means-" he was cut off by a yawn that had Brian's smiling. Roger looked just like a child wearing Brian's oversized shirt. "This means the world to me."
> 
> "Don't mention it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't too long but I did but to make sure you all got to see what was going on back in the sea while Roger is trying to get his head together. Hope you guys like this one and hopefully, I can get another chapter out by midnight tomorrow.
> 
> Sneak peek:
> 
> "Roger gave this to me the night he left. He said it was a very special gift and he was trusting it with me so we could keep in contact while he was on the surface." His hand came up to close her's around the conch. "And I think you should have it back."
> 
> "Are you sure? I mean Roger wanted you to have the pair. What if he calls and-" 
> 
> "Please, Darling, you deserve the pair. I couldn't think of anyone better to keep this safe."

Rough fingers grazed over the new skin on his legs as Brian proceeded to clean his now closed cuts. Hissing in pain while jerking his legs in Brian's grasp when the older boy dabbed the cotton ball over the most substantial wound with peroxide.

"Sorry, I know this hurts, but I promise it'll be worth it in the end." Brian looked up at Roger with an apologetic look when hazel locked onto blue — quickly noticing the look of betrayal on Roger's face. 

The merman saw the genuine concern in the human's eyes and decided Brian didn't mean to hurt him, relaxing his tense leg and allowing the human to hold his calf while the other went back to carefully dabbing the cotton ball over the expanse of the cut. 

"So," Brian started, keeping his eyes focused on wrapping up Roger's injured leg, "once we're done this do you want to try and call your parents? I'm sure they're worried sick about you." He hoped he wasn't pushing, but curiosity ate away at every cell of his being. Wanting to know more about the strange boy. Sneaking a glance up, he saw the way Roger's eyes filled with panic. The older boy immediately felt terrible for pushing. "Hey, you don't have to talk about them if you don't want to. I know my mum would be throwing a fit by now trying to get ahold of me on my phone."

Phone.

A beat of silence settled between the two before Roger's heart completely sank to his feet, and he was bolting up from the chair, almost toppling over. 

"The conch," his voice was full of panic looking around frantically, "I need my conch. I must have left it on the beach." Roger could feel a wave of tears start to bubble up in his eyes, and he tried his best to blink them away.

Brian immediately got up, completely forgetting about the task at hand, and tried his best to calm the frantic boy who looked on the verge of a complete breakdown. "Hey, it's ok, Rog. It's just a shell. I'm sure we can find one just like it out on the beach once we patch you up."

That's when the flood gates opened, and Roger plopped back onto the kitchen chair with a sob, fingers burying themselves in blonde locks. "You don't understand," he could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears, the thought of not being able to talk to Freddie made anxiety claw at his insides. "That's not just any shell. It's very important to me, Brian. I need it back." Brian's heart shattered when Roger finally looked up so their eyes could meet once more. His eyes were rimmed red, and his bottom lip was trembling at the effort of fighting off another sob. 

"Okay," Brian started, "okay, I'll go back to the beach and look. You stay here and rest." When Roger opened his mouth to protest, Brian shook his head, "don't worry, Rog. I'll bring it back to you."

Roger couldn't express how thankful for Brian he was at the moment. His throat was stuffy from being so overwhelmed, and his eyes feeling heavy from tears. "Thank you," was all he could muster before he was reaching to pull the older boy down into the tightest hug he could muster with how tired his muscles were. 

Brian brushed off the warm feeling settling in his chest and instead helped Roger to his feet, knowing they wouldn't be getting much further with the bandages with how upset Roger was. Guiding the merman to his bedroom and letting him get under the covers. "Get some rest, Rog. You look exhausted." He tucked the younger boy in, "and I promise I'll bring back that conch."

"Thank you, Brian. This means-" he was cut off by a yawn that had Brian's smiling. Roger looked just like a child wearing Brian's oversized shirt. "This means the world to me."

"Don't mention it." He ruffled the boy's hair before stepping out of his temporary bedroom. Glancing back only once to find Roger yawning once more before turning over and snuggling up to the pillow Brian had been sleeping on hours before. 

It was adorable. 

It wasn't a far walk before Brian was stepping onto the sand once more. Stepping over seaweed, broken seashells, and trash that had him scrunching up his face. How someone could allow their trash to end up back into the ocean was beyond him — having to fight the urge to go back to the market and get a few trash bags to clean up the beach as much as he could on his own. He had a mission to complete and a merman to make happy. 

Finding where he had first met the strange boy wasn't very hard when there were drops of red mixed into the drying sand. Seaweed surrounding the area more than anywhere else along the beach along with the sharp shells his tail had helped drag to the beach. Brian started his search here, hoping to find the conch before anyone else picked it up.

"I will be sending two of you to the surface while five of you will be stationed at the edge of the surface and the rest of you will stay here by the castle." The king had guards lining his throne room, Paul standing to one side and Freddie to his other. "If you fail to catch my son in the next few days I will start beheading you all one by one until he is found. Do you understand?"

The guards all tried to hide their terrified looks with steeled faces. Calling out a weak, "yes sir,' before disbanding. 

Paul couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when he glanced over to see Freddie wearing a nervous look that could be overlooked by the untrained eye. The serpents, sharp eyes kept him from missing important details like that, being able to snuff out the guilty with a dull stare. And boy did Freddie wear his guilt well.

"Paul," the king's voice broke the silence the guards had left behind. His loyal servant quickly moving to swim in front of Michael. 

"Yes, your highness?"

"You will be leaving for the surface in the next few days if the first two cannot find Roger. With your sharp eyes, I know you will be able to find him without a hitch." Freddie's heart jumped, slamming against his chest. 

This was bad. Very, very bad.

Paul's lips curled into a devilish smirk, only for a second as to not alert Freddie to the information he already had."Your highness, if I may, why not just send me with the first wave? If you trust so deeply in my skills. I would be much more useful there than here. Do you not think the same?"

Michael flicked his tail, annoyed at Paul speaking out. "I want you focused on finding out who aided Roger's escape. That is your first priority so I can make sure it does not happen again. Do you understand."

"Yes, your highness."

"Dismissed."

The merman swam from the room as casually as he could as not to draw attention to himself before hurrying to his room to try and update Roger on their new problem. If Paul were sent to the surface, Freddie would be beheaded for sure, and Roger would be forced to marry whatever mermaid he saw fit. Even if the prince had promised him safety, Freddie couldn't help but be nervous at the prospect of being found out. Paul would catch on, and much sooner than later.

His shaky fingers dug through his things before they hit the solid shell of the conch. Putting it quickly to his ear to hear the same cry of seagulls and waves crashing along the sand. All the merman could do now was pray Roger was awake and okay with the conch.

"Rog, Roger darling, please answer." Freddie's voice came out much more shaky than he intended it to. The worry etching itself into every word. Paul could hear just how desperate the merman was. Knowing he was getting back further and further into a corner, he may not be able to get out of."Roger," he tried again only to hear the same cry answer him back. It would be easy to get the king now and expose Freddie aiding in Roger's escape, but the serpent found it would be much more fun to watch the desperation unfold in front of him. Soon he would realize that Roger was captured and would have to either sneak away himself or admit to what he had done and be beheaded for his crime against the king. And with the Prince gone no cries would be able to stop the king from offing the merman.

He would be patient and wait. Closing the door softly and swimming down the hall with the same evil glint in his eyes. Oh, yes he could wait for it to all come crashing down.

Brian looked carefully along the sand, fingers smoothing over the sand and moving seaweed in hopes of finding the shell Roger so desperately wanted. He had half a mind to pick up a shell and call it a day but knew he couldn't bear to see the look of dread on Roger's face again. He had been on the beach for almost half an hour and still no luck. Moving along the beach in hopes it wasn't much further than where he had found Roger and yet nothing.

It wasn't until he had started towards a smaller patch of seaweed did he first hear it. A muffled voice coming that sounded like a man. Brian glanced around and saw he was the only person on the beach, which confused him further. He knew he had heard something. 

Then it happened again.

It was louder this time and came out as a plea. And Brian followed it, following the muffled voice until it grew louder and louder. Stopping a step or two before the seaweed that was much more different from what he had seen thus far. It seemed to be glowing a soft white light, barely noticeable if you were strolling past.

"Roger," the voice was almost frantic, "we don't have as much time as I thought." And it was the muffled sound of Roger's name that finally got Brian's attention — bending down to brush the seaweed aside. There the conch lay hopelessly for its owner to come back, the glow shining brighter than before. Seaweed covered the smooth surface of the shell. Picking it up, Brian could see why Roger would want it so badly. It was an almost perfect shell, chipped on the very edge from the storm but other than that it was perfect. And aside from that, the glow left a unique impression on whoever was lucky enough to find it. Setting it apart from other shells.

What he didn't understand was where the voice was. Of course, Brian had heard of being able to listen to the sea if you put a conch to your ear, but he was sure that didn't include voices as well. Maybe the guitarist was going crazy. All the stress of the last few months and then the strange meeting he had had this morning had destroyed the rest of his mental state. 

Brian wouldn't be surprised at this point. Ready to accept the fact he was going mental until it happened again. This time it wasn't as muffled, and instead, he could hear every word coming from the little shell in his hand, only being obstructed by the seaweed still inside the shell which Brian quickly removed. 

"-oger, I have to go, but if you still have your conch, please call me tonight. It's important." And then the voice was gone, and the glow slowly dimmed out until it was just barely there.

Brian couldn't help but stand and stare at the shell, confused if what had just happened had actually happened or if his previous theory was right and he should maybe book a meeting with a therapist. 

It was as if his body moved on autopilot back to his temporary home as his mind tried to wrap around what had just happened. Not even realizing he had walked back until the cold air from the air conditioner broken along the bare skin on his arms. Bringing him back from his jumbled thoughts. 

Had he really hear someone talk? 

Did they call out Roger's name?

And what was so special about this conch that it could essentially be used as a phone of sorts?

Who was Roger, and what was he hiding?

All these thoughts jumbled around in his head as he moved down the hall and to his bedroom. Roger had the pillow held tight to his chest, face scrunched up and lips parted. The soft breathing let Brian know that Roger was still sleeping and, so he left the conch on the bedside table for the boy to find once he woke up. Sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hands. 

He couldn't help but feel as though he had gotten into something much bigger than he anticipated. 

Paul kept a sharp eye on Freddie as the king called the two mermen who would be going to the surface — guiding them to the room just beyond the throne. A place kept locked up and guarded at all times. The king, after the queen had died, had gathered all the conch shells in their kingdom and had set them into this secret room. Preventing anyone from using the shells and going to the surface.

Until now, that is.

The king held out two sets of shells from the guards to take which they did. Nerves evident on their faces. Ever since the humans had captured their queen, the merpeople had been terrified of going up to the surface. Afraid they might face the same end if they dared to swim carelessly through the water.

"You do know how these work?" Michael's voice held annoyance as he watched the two guards look between each other, then back to the king with a look of terror on their faces. With a sigh, the king set one conch aside while he held the other. "Once you reach the surface, a glow will shine just long enough for you to know it's working." The mermen nodded, "I will be able to get into contact with you two and vise-versa as long as you have your shells and are above the surface. These do not work if both users are in the water." 

The king looked between the two to make sure they were following, "keep a low profile and do not draw any attention to yourselves. We don't need the humans to come looking for the kingdom if you two are caught. Once you find Roger call me immediately. I want you to use any means to get him back even if you have to drag him back to the sea. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." They called in unison.

"Any questions?"

One merman, a boy just barely older than Freddie, slowly rose his hand. "Yes, sir. Um- if the rumors are true and we get our legs once we are out of the water, won't it be difficult for us to return Roger if we have to worry about getting wet constantly?"

Michael paused. It was a good point. If the guards had to worry about the water, they would have a much tougher time bringing Roger back, which meant more of a chance of the merpeople being exposed. He thought of how to remedy this and almost face-palmed when the realization finally hit him. "I do have something," he hesitated something he never did, "but you must bring it back to me in the condition I give it, or there will be consequences."

The mermen, as well as Paul, watched as the king walked back into the small room. Freddie was growing increasingly nervous at how quickly the king was moving, and if the guards had some protection from the water, then Roger was in serious trouble.

He looked along the shelves full of jewels Winifred had found as well as a picture they had taken a few days before she had been captured. It was from one of those photo booths they had on the boardwalk. Something she had begged them to do together even when he explained to her the picture would get damaged when they got into the water.

"Come on, Mikey. We could always get a picture frame to put it in and keep it safe." Winifred had looked at him with her big blue eyes like she always did when she wanted something. Roger had unfortunately picked that up from his mother. "Please." And that was all it took before they were shuffling into the small booth with the money Winifred had been collecting from her trips to the surface.

Michael swallowed and turned his head to avoid looking at her smile any longer.

Beside the picture was a jewelry box, something Winifred had found, that was a beautiful gold color with red jewels scattered along with the box. Inside was what he was looking for. A gift Winifred had wanted to give to their children once they were old enough to go up to the surface on their own. Two gold lockets with their names engraved on the inside. Inside was a magical mixture the queen had begged another mermaid to make. Something only ever heard about through stories and you had to know the right person to hear it. 

Taking one last glance into the room, he closed the heavy door and locked it once more. The lockets clenched in his fists. "Once you are on the surface, put these on. Do not lose them and do not damage them. Are we clear?"

The mermen took the lockets, wonder plastered on their faces. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now I want you on your way up to the surface in the next few minutes. The longer Roger is up on the surface, the more likely he is to expose us all." And the merman nodded before leaving the throne room. 

Freddie didn't know what was so special about those lockets, but whatever it was couldn't be good.

Roger woke slowly hours later when the sun had set along the horizon, and the seagulls moved to the boardwalk to annoy people for their food as the beach emptied. He stretched with his arms above his head, the shower sliding up his thighs to expose more of his legs. A yawn heavily on his lips as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room. The merman's eyes widened when he realized it wasn't all just a crazy dream. He had made it to the surface. Then the panic set in again. The conch was still messing and Brian- 

His eyes landed on his conch, lying untouched on the bedside table. Its slow snuffed out by the wood. Brian had found it, and it must still work if the glow was anything to go by. Fingers came out to brush along the smooth surface of the conch, soothing Roger's anxiety. It was like having a weight lifted having the conch against his fingers, in his hand, and pressed into his chest. The smell of the ocean reminding him of home and all he had left behind to get a taste of the surface.

Closing his eyes and letting the shell press its shape into his skin was calming. Knowing at any moment, he could call into the conch and have Freddie's voice come through. Hearing the merman's voice would help sooth over the last of his fears. And he thought about calling out to his friend, hoping he would answer. But that was completely forgotten when a sweet melody drifted into the small room — an even softer voice accompanying the music.

I'm all through with ties.

 

I'm all tired of tear.

 

I'm a happy man

 

Don't it look that way

Roger slid out of bed slowly, pushing the covers away and gripping onto the bedside table to keep from falling. He tip-toed along the room, flinching every time his feet touched the chilled floor. Slinking from the bedroom and following the sound of the soft voice singing a sweetly sorrowful song.

Shakin' dust from my shoes

 

There's a road ahead.

 

And there's no way back home (no way back home)

 

Oh but I have to say

"That's beautiful," Brian almost had a heart attack when he looked up from his acoustic to find the blonde watching him from the doorway — not expecting the boy who had been out most of the day to be awake.

The guitarist smiled and made room for Roger to sit beside him, "thank you. It's something I've been working on for a while now." He sat the instrument down next to him after plucking a few strings, "it still has some tweaking to be done, but I think it has potential."

Roger shook his head, "I think it's perfect. Not just your playing either. I think your voice is soothing." He went on. Brian instantly becoming bashful.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't say its soothing. It's too soft, I think." 

"Not too soft. It's beautiful, Brian. You should be proud to have a voice like that. Most hu-" he had to stop himself and regather his thoughts quickly as not to freak the guitarist out, "most people can't sing at all."

Brian didn't seem to have caught his mess up, and if he did, he didn't seem to notice. "Thank you, Rog."

The merman smiled, "sing something else?"

It was the first time he had ever heard a human make music, and it was so much more than he imaged. The merpeople had been banned from singing long ago since their songs had such a strong pull on the humans and it wasn't like they had instruments in the sea. The most Roger could do was hum a soft tune when he was alone and drum his fingers or listen to Freddie sing a song or two he would make up during the long hours of being with the king. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to bore you with my songwriting." And if that didn't catch Roger's attention. 

He looked to the table in front of them and found that Brian did, in fact, write his own music. "You mean, you have more?" Roger sounded like an excited child, his eyes shining with excitement that had Brian smiling. 

The guitarist nodded, "yeah. Wait here one minute. I'll be right back." And he quickly got up, disappearing into the hallway. Roger had only a moment or two to pull the sheet of paper Brian had been writing on and read the lines of lyrics he had already written on the page. The song looked to be mostly finished. Scribbles and neat handwriting made it easy for Roger to scan the page. His heart clenching in his chest once the lyrics set in. Looking from the chorus to the title that had been put at the top of the page as an afterthought.

Leaving Home Ain't Easy

The irony almost had Roger laughing bitterly. That was until Brian came back with a small notebook in his hand. Settling down again in his spot next to Roger and carefully avoiding nudging the guitar balanced against the old sofa. 

Long fingers opened the book and presented the first page to the merman. Neat scribblings Roger was identifying as Brian's handwriting was all over the small page. Scratched out words and little doodles accompanied the page. Roger found the drawing of what looked to be a guitar adorable. "This is the songbook I carry around with me just in case I get any ideas while I'm out." The older boy handed the book to the merman who took it curiously. Slowly going through each page and soaking up each page. The lyrics were all so, sad and full of meaning. Something everyone can relate to. There were a few songs at the very back of the book that was upbeat, but it was very few. Mostly songs full of experienced pain littered the pages. It made Roger feel even closer to the guitarist.

"These are so powerful, Brian," Roger looked up from the pages smoothing his thump over the folded edges, "have you thought of sharing these with anyone?"

Brian hesitated, looking from the songbook and then back into the curious blue eyes watching him. "I was in a band with a mate of mine, but it didn't last very long. He ended up joining another band, and I went on to focus on my studies." 

"Why not play on your own like you just were?" The merman, of course, didn't understand most of what Brian had said. Never having heard of a band, but he figured it was some musical group Brian had been apart of. He couldn't understand why he needed more than one person to share his music with people. Maybe that's just how the humans did it.

"Well I'm going for a Ph.D., so I don't have time to perform," Brian explained before adding, "and I doubt anyone would want to hear me sing anyway. I much more of a guitarist than a singer."

"Ph.D.?"

The older boy nodded, "yeah, I've always wanted to be an astrophysicist." Seeing the confusion on Roger's face told Brian he had no idea what that meant. "to put it simply, it's the study of the stars."

"You mean the little lights in the sky?"

Roger remembers looking up at the night sky wondering what those little lights were and why they were allowed their freedom while Roger was trapped to the palace. Jealousy turned into appreciation, finding comfort in the moon, changing itself for Roger to see as if it wanted to share all its secrets with the merman. The stars keeping him company on the nights the palace became too much.

Before Brian could let the confusion settle on his face, a very excited Roger was pulling on his hand. "Will you show me the stars?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Two chapters in two days... I am so proud of myself. I really hope you guys like this and hope you aren't too lost.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts of what you think will happen or just what you liked about this chapter/fic. Let me know in the comments below. Love you guys and I'm hoping to get another chapter out by midnight.  
> Bye Lovies!!


	5. I Will Destroy Any Man Who Dares Abuse My Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I show you something?" She looked hesitant, "it has something to do with Roger." And the mermaid seemed to perk up, nodding her head quickly. He ushered her to sit on the edge of his bed which she did, pressing Roger's blanket to her chest.
> 
> "It's a secret, so you can't tell anyone, alright Darling?" Freddie peaked over his shoulder, a smile on his face. Claire nodded slowly, a sniffle following it. A bit of digging later and the merman found what he was looking for. Eyes scanning over the shell and immediately falling on the dim glow he knew would help Claire feel even a little better. He turned and swam closer to her, holding out the pair conch Roger had given him. "Does this look familiar?"
> 
> A gasp left between her lips. Words seeming harder and harder to find. "That's..." delicate fingers came up to carefully take the shell into her hand and smooth a finger over the curled inside. The glow caught her attention and all the air was sucked out of her lungs. "He made it to the surface?" Claire already knew the answer, had her proof but needed Freddie to say it. To make sure the glow wasn't something she was imagining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ... finally after so long I finally got this out. I’m sorry this took so long I had a slump and work has been absolutely insane. Here she is I’m so sorry about the wait and I really hope you guys even care about this. 
> 
> Side note I have about five different ideas for more maylor stories and I’m just drowning in what to start so ugh

"Freddie," it was soft and innocent. Claire pushing the door further open with one hand while the other rubbed the sleep from her eyes, clenching Roger's pale blue blanket. Her tail pushed the water weakly as she waited for him to usher her in. And it didn't take long when the merman turned to see the young girls eyes bubbling with tears; swollen and puffy. Her bottom lip poking out in a pout, making her appear even more youthful.

 

He instantly got out of bed and ushered her inside before shutting the door behind her to give them some privacy. "What's wrong, Claire?" Freddie asked after he had gathered her up in his arms, the blanket still clenched in her fist.

"Is Roger-" She sniffled into the crook of his neck, "is Roger going to be ok?" Her voice was broken, full of worry and fear for her brother's safety. 

Roger and Claire had always been close. Since the moment Roger had laid eyes on her, he had matured almost instantly. Vowing to protect Claire with his own life and make sure nothing could ever hurt her. He was the one she ran to the first time she had a bad dream or when the other guppies would make fun of her for not growing into her tail. And they had only grown closer when Winifred had passed. Claire curling up to Roger almost every night after her passing. Letting the younger sibling cry into his shoulder or listen to her when Michael refused to. Claire's heartbreaking when she realized the king growing more and more distant — allowing her freedom to keep her from becoming rebellious like Roger.

And now with her brother gone it was like she was all alone again. Her friends didn't understand her, and she wasn't even sure if they even liked her. The fear of losing her brother to the humans had made it hard to sleep, and Claire knew the only one who would listen and soothe her fears would be Freddie. The only merperson who had broken down Roger's barrier and gotten the merman to speak up about his fears and wishes.

"Oh, Claire," Freddie squeezed her tight already feeling protective over the mermaid who reminded him of his own sister who he hadn't seen since coming to the palace. "I promise you Roger's okay." And technically he couldn't make that promise, but he wasn't going to scare Claire anymore than she already was. His fingers combed through her hair as he tried his best to calm her. Her small body shaking with the force of her sobs. "He's okay, Darling. He's okay."  Freddie drew invisible circles into her skin, hoping that would help calm her down. 

Nothing seemed to work.

And then an idea sprouted.

Freddie delicately grabbed Claire by her shoulders and pushed her back, drawing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Can I show you something?" She looked hesitant, "it has something to do with Roger." And the mermaid seemed to perk up, nodding her head quickly. He ushered her to sit on the edge of his bed which she did, pressing Roger's blanket to her chest. 

"It's a secret, so you can't tell anyone, alright Darling?" Freddie peaked over his shoulder, a smile on his face. Claire nodded slowly, a sniffle following it. A bit of digging later and the merman found what he was looking for. Eyes scanning over the shell and immediately falling on the dim glow he knew would help Claire feel even a little better. He turned and swam closer to her, holding out the pair conch Roger had given him. "Does this look familiar?"

A gasp left between her lips. Words seeming harder and harder to find. "That's..." delicate fingers came up to carefully take the shell into her hand and smooth a finger over the curled inside. The glow caught her attention and all the air was sucked out of her lungs. "He made it to the surface?" Claire already knew the answer, had her proof but needed Freddie to say it. To make sure the glow wasn't something she was imagining. 

Freddie smiled easily, the dim glow must have the same calming effect on her that it had on him. "Roger gave this to me before he left. He said it was a very special gift and he was trusting it with me so we could keep in contact while he was on the surface." His hand came up to close her's around the conch. "And I think you should have it back."

"Are you sure? I mean Roger wanted you to have the pair. What if he calls and-" 

"Please, Darling, you deserve the pair. I couldn't think of anyone better to keep this safe." She pulled him into a sideways hug repeating thank yous until Freddie pulled away chuckling. He ruffled her hair, "get some rest and come and get me if Roger calls, alright Dear?" 

"Of course," she smiled and for the first time in a while, it reached her eyes, "thank you. This means the world to me." Claire moved to the door, conch wrapped with Roger's blanket to keep hidden from the guards and especially from Paul's prying eyes.

Freddie was worried, but he knew all they could do was wait patiently for Roger to call if he ever did. He laid back in bed staring at the ceiling, at least he was able to sate her fears even if that left his running rampant. 

All he could do was wait.

Paul smirked from his perch against the stone palace walls. Flicking his tail as he watched the moronic guards prepare themselves for the surface as if they were preparing for some kind of war. Trembling all the way down to their tail fins. 

It was laughable really. 

And easy targets for the serpent to feed on.

"Boys," the guards nearly jumped out of their scales at hearing Paul's voice. Turning to look at the kings most trusted guard with fear worrying over their faces. Looking between each other than back to the serpent who had long pushed himself from the stone to circle the two. 

"Y-Yes, Paul, sir?" The older of the two mermen spoke, voice trembling and adam's apple bobbing.

Paul smirked, fangs peeking from between his lips. Poking into the soft skin of his bottom lip. "Good luck." His eyes landed on the necklaces clenched tight in their fists, the gold shimmering beautifully. Both equally terrified to lose the jewelry in fear of facing the king's wrath.

All good things come to those who wait ...

Brian stared warily into the younger merman's eyes, the blue sparking in curiosity and hope. It wasn't like he wanted to deny Roger, but he had already been through so much in one day. Having lost his family and ended up out at sea hopeless against the punishing tide. "Are you sure you don't want to try and reach your family, Rog?" He had barely finished his sentence before Roger was turning away from him, the wonder and excitement draining from his eyes.

The merman didn't want to lie. He desperately wanted to tell Brian the truth especially after all he had done it was the least he could do. But what would happen to him if the human ended up reacting poorly? With how unbalanced he was on his legs there would be no way of getting away before he was captured. Then Roger would be tied up and left for days like the others. Begging and pleading for water until he died from dehydration. 

What would happen if he survived? 

Would he be... raped just like the other's had been?

Used over and over until they got bored and killed him off?

Maybe they would throw him back into the water with his vocal cords hanging pathetically from his throat as he swam aimlessly through the water. Trying desperately to beg for help until he bled out.

Maybe they'd force him to show the humans where the merpeople had been hiding all this time. Capturing everyone in the kingdom without care. Brian would watch on in horror watching his tail form, disgust written on his face while he followed the other humans out to see.

"My dad and I got into a fight," that wasn't a lie, "and I left." It was all the truth, at least part of it. The king and his son fought more than any other sea creatures. Getting into screaming matches before Roger begrudgingly backs down and goes to his room to find something to break or, more recently, go out to the palace's only room where he could clearly see the sky. Watching the colors change and bleed into each other as he tried to collect himself. Thinking of Winifred as she helped unfold each story the bright lights had to tell when they used to sit together. 

Brian seemed apologetic for even bringing it up, hesitantly pulling one of Roger, "It's okay, Rog. We aren't supposed to always get along with our parents." He sighed, remembering how he and his own father had but heads the first time he had started a band. "They only ever want what's best for us, even if we can't see that." 

"You wouldn't understand," Roger spat bitterly, "dad has been this way since mum passed. Fighting with me over everything; leaving, wanting to explore, not wanting to marry." He leaned away from Brian, enough for the older boy to get the hint and let the merman out of his grasp. "He lets Claire do whatever so he doesn't have to even look at her." The merman's fists clenched, "what kind of father is that?" 

Brian wanted to reach out and comfort Roger, but couldn't move. Feeling completely frozen in place as he watched blue eyes fill with angry tears. It wasn't until Roger stood up mumbling about leaving did the guitarist finally react. Fingers grasping at the merman's elbow. "Wait," The merman stopped, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push." It was clear how apologetic Brian was just by gazing into the soft hazels Roger was starting to find comfort in. 

"I don't want to overstay my welcome," it was muttered soft and Brian almost missed it. 

"You said you ran away from home," a small nod, "do you have anywhere to stay?" Roger bit at his lip, unsure if telling the truth was the best thing to do. 

He finally settled on a quiet, "no," before pulling away from Brian. Looking down at his feet warily.

"Stay," Brian stood from his position on the sofa, "I wouldn't be able to sleep soundly knowing you're out wandering around." The guitarist could see Roger was hesitant. Looking from the door and then back up at Brian who was giving him a reassuring smile. If he really wanted to go he wouldn't stop him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to let him go in good conscious. "And you aren't overstaying your welcome. It was a little lonely here before you came along." That wasn't a lie. Staying in the beach house all by himself the previous night had left him feeling an odd sense of lonesomeness he had never felt before. So used to having a flatmate stumble into the kitchen to make tea after a night out drinking or, more recently, waking to find John already in the kitchen making them breakfast before the older boy had to leave for his classes.

Roger nodded slowly, "as long as your sure."

"Couldn't be more sure."  Brian smiled, "Now how about we go see those stars then?" The merman looked up excitedly, almost jumping for sure at the thought of finally seeing the stars on land. Getting a much better few than from deep below the surface. 

Then the sound of Roger's stomach growling stopped the pair in their tracks. The guitarist chuckling when the younger boy brought his hands up to his stomach that was protesting angrily. 

"Maybe we should get you something to eat first." 

They ended up walking to the pub Brian had spent his first night at, Brian making a mental note to get Roger clothes seeing as none of his pants fit. Roger having worn only his button-up out like it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. If he even so much as raised his arm the plain pair of boxers the guitarist had lent him would be on full display. Let alone the fact that the button-up left much of the boy's smooth thighs out on display for the townspeople to get a look at. 

Of course, Brian wasn't looking.

Why would he look?

There was no reason for him to look.

He wasn't looking.

His cheeks turning a bright red when a group of blokes their age took one look at Roger than at Brian and winked. "Damn, Mate." These blokes were clearly drunk, swaying when they walked and leaning against the brick wall for support, cigarettes hanging between cracked lips. "Plan on sharing your bird tonight?" One asked and the guitarist nearly choked on his spit. Roger was luckily too distracted looking at the flashing 'open' sign to notice the stares directed his way. Clearly amazed at the neon lights flashing. 

They didn't have stuff like this at the palace.

"I-that's not ..." Brian couldn't find the words to tell the guy that was currently undressing Roger that he was, in fact, not a woman. 

"Hey, I get it," he raised his hands up in surrender, "I wouldn't want to share either."

Brian made a mental note to find Roger clothes that actual fit his much smaller frame. 

It wasn't until the blonde was grumbling under his breath trying to open the door did he notice Brian was no longer behind him. Turning to find the older boy's face red, his body blocking Roger's from any onlooker's. "Hurry up, Bri. Before I starve to death."

They moved into the pub without much more trouble than woft-whistles from drunks around the bar. The inside was full of people, chattering and laughing. Music was booming through the jukebox in the further corner of the pub playing some classic rock. Helping make the small room even louder than the crowd ever could. Having to talk over the music just to hear the person in front of you.

The pub had practically come to life overnight which was strange. Remembering all the townspeople hurrying in their cars to get off the Island just the day before.

"Hey, Guitar Boy is back," Henry called from behind the bar. Sliding a colorful drink over to a group of girls who were munching on nachos and giggling to each other. "And you brought your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Roger was ready to go toe to toe with this human. Pummeling him into a pile of goo for thinking he was a girl let alone someone's girlfriend. Then he would recount all the mermaids back home that had drooled at just the thought of him, trying desperately to be the girl he picked to rule the kingdom with.

Brian was quick to stop the merman before he jumped over the counter and attacked the poor unknowing human. "No, no this is my mate. Roger, this is Henry." 

The brunette looked between the two, shrugging before throwing a damp towel over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Roger. Any friend of Guitar Boy here is a friend of mine." The two slid into empty barstools, luckily enough to find seating at the bar next to each other with how packed it was. "You here to play again? I had a few people asking about you tonight." 

The guitarist shook his head, "Not tonight. We just came for a few drinks and some food." 

"You played here?" Roger piped up after reading the menu hung neatly above the bar and realizing he had no idea what any of these foods were. It was overwhelming to be in such a crowded place after being cooped up in Brian's beach house and even more overwhelming when he remembered he hadn't been in a crowd like this since before he was allowed to leave the palace. 

Surrounding him from all sides were strange humans dressed in tight, uncomfortable clothes. The smell of something strong invaded his senses when he passed a couple smoking at one of the booths near the front. In his chest, he could feel the pounding from the music. An almost uncomfortable rhythmic pounding settling deep in his stomach and upsetting him. 

Not only that but no matter where he turned he seemed to bump into someone who would turn and look him up and down before returning to their hypnotic swaying or giving him leering stares that shook him to his core. 

What was this place?

"Yeah, last night I played a little something," Brian shrugged, "it wasn't anything too impressive."

Henry frowned, "not much?" He turned his attention to making another drink for someone down the bar, "I would say that was pretty impressive. He just whipped out a song he wrote with his voice all soft like. My bird was quite taken by you, Mate."

"Oh, I-" Brian seemed taken aback. A soft blush settling over his cheeks. 

Henry stepped away for a moment to bring someone at the bar their drink before returning to the pair. "Alright, so what can I get you two?" He asked, leaning against the counter. 

Brian decided on a veggie burger Henry had said was a new item on their menu. Something they were 'trying out to bring in more customers'. Turning to see Roger looking nervously at Brian and then the menu. "Know what you want, Rog?"

"Well, uh, I'm not really sure ..." He started, picking at the skin of his nail to keep himself distracted from the curious eyes on him. "I guess I'll get the same thing as Bri." The merman muttered and Brian looked at him reassuringly before ordering two beers to go with their food.

It took a while for their food to be finished and packed away in takeaway containers, giving Roger time to take in the little pub that was thriving with life. Finding himself growing comfortable with the pounding bass, tapping out the rhythm of the music blaring through the high tech jukebox on the opposite side of the room. Watching the intoxicated crowd grind and move to the beat without a care. 

Roger wanted that. 

“And here we are,” Henry placed the bag up on the bar, setting their drinks down in front of their food, “enjoy.” 

The merman’s heart sped up when he noticed the bottles covered in water, water droplets sliding down and wetting the bar top as Roger watched on. He would have to carry the food or risk the entire pub finding out his secret. So, he quickly scooped up the bag before Brian had finished saying his thanks and paying for the dinner. 

“Rog, I can get that,” Brian was slipped his wallet back into his pocket when he turned fully to see Roger had slid their food into his lap, hand clenching the handle of the paper bags. 

Roger smiles nervously before sliding from the bar stool, “it’s alright, Bri. It’s the least I can do.” 

The older boy was ready to argue, but the blonde left no room for argument as he started for the door. With a chuckle, Brian followed, carrying their drinks and pushing the door open for Roger. 

They had decided, since the merman hadn’t been able to see the stars, that they would eat on the beach. After the guitarist gave a long lecture about their garbage and how careful they had to be to keep it from being blown right into the water. 

Roger couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips or the way his heart fluttered at hearing the human being so protective over the Ocean and the creatures that lived in it. 

It took them a bit longer than the merman would have liked, but before long they were setting up their dinner a ways away from the water. Brian dished out their food and cracked open their drinks, watching curiously as Roger grabbed the beer can with the end of his borrowed shirt. Taking a sip and making a face before swallowing. 

He couldn’t help the laugh that slipped from between his lips. “Like it?”

Roger took another sip, making another face before letting it slid down his throat. Finding himself liking the burn as it settled in his stomach. He simply shrugged, “not bad, I guess.” 

They talked, Roger being as vague as he possibly could until the beer settled in and made his whole body feel warm. His guard falling to make room for a more playful attitude. 

It started with one fry when Brian was swinging the last on his beer, chomping on it with a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Brian laughed, “eat your own food, huh.” 

Roger laughed, sending a cheeky wink to the older boy before stealing another fry from his takeaway. 

Brian tried to look upset, but the way his lips curled into a smile gave him away. "I can't believe you would steal from me. After everything ... I never pegged you as a thief." 

"Yeah," he started, "and what are you going to do about it?" The merman challenged.

"I'll just have to get it back," the guitarist answered before tackling the younger boy who squeaked out another laugh. 

Unaware were the two as the sea seemed to shift and grunt. Two pairs of hands emerging from the edge of the foaming waves. Their fingers digging desperately into the sand as they pulled themselves out of the water, tails and all. Clutched tight in their hands were the lockets the king had directed they take with them, hearts racing at the thought of losing them now that they had come so far. Watching as the waves crashed over them and dragged all kinds of things back to the sea. 

It was a difficult task, pulling themselves to shore with their tails weighing them down more so than ever. Wiggling their tails in hopes of easing the exertion. Feeling sand, seaweed, and broken shells dig harshly against their skin and the scales along with their tails. Only stopping with a sigh of relief once they were a good distance from the water. 

"Do you - I mean do we just go for it?" The younger merman asked, motioning to the lockets. The older merman shrugged, leaning upon his elbows as not to go face-first into the sand. Using what little reach he had to secure the locket around his neck. They weren't expecting whatever it was to work so quickly, looking down in amazement as the scales on his tail slowly started to vanish as skin took its place. Then his tail separated and he was left with ten wiggling toes coated in a layer of sand. "It worked!" The younger of the two yelled in sheer amazement. Reaching out, he lay a hand on the other's leg, finding the skin to be smooth aside from the scratchy feel of dry sand. 

The voice had Roger's heart sinking, pushing Brian away and sitting up from his position in the sand. His eyes scanned the beach, anxiety bubbling up and feeling his bloodstream. There was a small voice in the back of his head telling him he may just be imagining everything as he stood on his mostly steady legs, looking like a scared child looking for the monster in the dark as he inspected the beach. 

"Rog, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Brian stood, worried he had hurt the boy who didn't answer and instead went on looking along the beach.

Then his eyes settled on a lump down by the water. A tail flicking in the sand was all Roger needed before he was gathering their things in a frenzy. Knocking over the beer and a few french fries with his trembling hands. The warmth from the beer freezing almost instantly. 

"Rog?" Brian lay a comforting hand on the merman's shoulder, who looked up with a completely terrified look on his face. His mind conjuring up images of his father's guards standing behind him, dragging him back to the sea while the human watched on in absolute horror as his legs turned from smooth skin to scales and he could no longer stand. Screaming from below the water for help as Brian turned his back on him in disgust. A struggled cry slipped from his lips, frozen in fear as the guitarist tried to shake him from his trance. "Roger, talk to me." 

"Please don't take me back. I don't want to go back." Roger, in his dazed state, fought and squirmed against the much taller boy. Trying to break away from the hands gripping at his shoulder.

"It's me, Roger. It's Brian. I promise you aren't going anywhere you don't want to, alright?" Brian tried, looking the hysterical merman in his frightened eyes trying to pull him back. 

It took a moment or two of Roger following Brian’s breathing before he calmed down, staring into worried hazel instead of the cold steely eyes of one of his father's goons. Slumping against the taller boy for support, his eyes drooping. "Let's get you back to the house, Love." Brian leads Roger back to the beach house with a guiding and on his lower back, keeping a close eye on him to make sure he didn't fall into another fit. The food and trash carried safely in his free hand. "Go lay down in my room, Rog." Was the first thing Brian said when they finally made it back. Throwing away their trash and ushering the merman down the hallway. 

"Where are you sleeping?" Roger's voice was drowsy, eyes drooping. The panic that had settled tight in his chest gone, but not completely. He fought against the drowsiness knowing he had to tell Freddie they were out of time. 

Praying it wouldn’t be too late for Freddie. 

"Don't worry about me, go rest up." The soft smile was all Roger needed before he was wandering down the hall to the room he had taken his nap in. His eyes locking onto the conch as soon as the door was shut behind him. With a shaky hand, he raised the shell to his ear and plopped down on the creaky bed.

"Freddie," Roger's voice was shaky and low, "Freddie, please tell me you're listening." He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down but nothing seemed to work. The image of two of his father's guards burned into his memory.

"Roger?" 

"Claire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Ok? Sorry if it felt rushed but I literally had this mostly written since the end of July and just wanted to get this out. I want to try and have the next chapter out by next week but we’ll see. Anyway hope you enjoyed and have a fabulous day/night


	6. Author’s Note

First off, hello everyone! I hope you all are doing alright. I just wanted to let you all know I’m going to be workshopping this fic. I’m not very happy with what I have written so far because to me it feels rushed and insincere to my original idea. So, in the weeks to come (as long as work allows since we’ve been short staffed for months and i now work 6 days a week and come in on my day off as well) I will be fixing and reworking some thing about this story. The first two chapters will be staying the same (I think) seeing as those were the two I took the most time writing and feel most comfortable with. I want to rework Paul, Claire, Freddie, and Michael to make the feel more organic instead of 2D characters as well as slow down Brian and Roger’s interactions with each other. 

This chapter will be deleted when I have reworked and finished the 6th chapter so as of right now this will be on a Hiatus. I hope you guys understand and will still be here when I feel the fic is to my standards once more. 

Thank you for your constant support and I will be updating in the next month or so to come!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Please leave me some feedback below and let me know if you’d like to see more. 
> 
> Honestly kind of a slut for kudos and even more of a slut for comments


End file.
